Sasuke Knows and Remembers
by twylawrites
Summary: Sasuke is coming back to Konoha after five years and Sakura finds him. Does Sasuke want to let Sakura know that he cares for her or not? SasukeXSakura
1. Sasuke Knows and Remembers

He left her. He left her there unconscious on a stone bench beneath the starry sky.

How many years has it been now? Four? Five?

Had he come to his senses?

Being manipulated by that fiend Orochimaru only to find out he was a tool in a master plan.

He had killed Orochimaru with his own two hands, enjoying the every bit of it.

Yes, his power had been helpful in killing his murderous brother, but was he any different from his brother now?

Betrayal.

Murder.

Hate.

Power.

POWER!

It all came down to that cursed power and poisonous hate. It had driven him mad. Since that night as a child when he came back to his dead clan. His dead family. His dead future. And he came back to his older brother, his hands stained with blood, who he had always looked up to yet envied all his life.

Even when he became part of a squad, Squad 7. They had replaced his family creating memories he would never forget…

Naruto, annoying and troublesome, had perseverance and a will stronger than anyone he ever known. Always faithful, never breaking a promise he made. Naruto had become a brother to him. Yet in the end he tried killing him. He almost did, but changed his mind choosing not to follow in his brother's footsteps.

Kakashi-senei, always friendly and a bit of a pervert, had always been a father figure to him. He had never confided in his sensei, but his sensei had given him words of wisdom that should have been heeded a long time ago.

Sakura. Sakura, was another annoying fan girl and a weak fighter. Being a poor fighter she made up for it by being the brains of the team. Whenever she acted smart it ticked him off. So he ignored her.

But after being together with her in a team she began to lose that crazed fan girl attitude and soon became the mother of the group. Tending to our wounds or helping to cook.

She had always been there for the team. And for him.

In the Forest of Death when the team had first encountered Orochimaru no one knew what to expect. Naruto had disappeared off somewhere he and Sakura were left alone to face him.

Orochimaru had an interst in him and brought up the man he had known he hated since the tragedy of his clan. Then the snake fiend bit the back of his neck leaving that wretched curse mark.

It changed his life.

Pain had overwhelmed him and saw the world in a blur. He was aware of Sakura's screams for help and her sobs. She comforted him as best she could and he gripped her hand against the pain seizing him.

The time he woke up from his sleep and felt the power flowing through his veins like blood. He saw her with blood and cuts on her face, her half closed eye, and the kunai injuries she suffered on her arms and legs; blood still seeping from them.

When he saw her like that he felt more anger than he had ever felt before. Asking her,

"_Sakura, who did this to you?"_

When she didn't reply the Sound Village man who inflicted her pain said he had done it. A sneer pasted on his face.

Even after attacking that guy who harmed her she still got up and stopped him before he could land the killing blow with his new power.

Sakura didn't understand what was happening to him. She never would. He wouldn't even tell her anything.

He knew she didn't like what he had become yet she stayed by his side. No matter how much he ignored her or said cruel words to her she stayed with him.

And at that last night when he had repeated those words that she had always feared from him. What always shocked her when he had said,

"_You're annoying."_

"_You really are annoying."_

Her face was pale in the moonlight. She cried out to him. Begged him to take her with him. She offered to help kill the man he hated.

But he had refused her.

She threatened to scream. To alert the village.

All he left her with were the words,

"_Thank you, Sakura."_

He had no sense of regret as he laid her unconscious body on that stone bench. As he walked out of the village and left the people who cared for him. He wanted power. Enough power to overcome his brother and take revenge for his clan.

He left her. Alone and despaired. Loveless.

And now, he would go back to her. His mind free of shackles. His feelings realized. Slowly over the years he began to take notice of the pit he felt in his heart. An emptiness. A loss of warmth.

His world seemed cold and hard. His mission to find warmth would begin soon. To find that missing piece.

Love.


	2. Sakura Remembers and Looks Ahead

Pathetic.

Despair.

Longing.

Pain.

Pity.

She hated these feelings she kept kindled inside her heart. How she couldn't overcome them.

_Sasuke._

She still felt the pain inflicted upon her heart when he had left her.

She had felt so useless. Unable to convince him to stay. Unable to help Naruto retrieve him. Unable to feel useful.

She had mustered up the courage to ask Tsunade-sama the art of healing. To help those in need. To pass time so that she wasn't enveloped in her own grief. She knew she wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat, but at least she could heal those who had been injured in a fight.

Tsunade-sama allowed her to become her new apprentice. She showed her many new jutsus and techniques that would rival Shizune's and Kabuto's.

She knew how to concentrate her charka in order to obtain super human strength. And heal some of the most severe wounds brought upon a person.

She had become an admired ninja in the village. She had set an example to the other ninja who also took up medical training. She was proud for helping Konoha.

But every day she felt the loss of the one she loved. She quietly mourned his absence though never let anyone else know. She was fine with them thinking she had recovered and moved on.

She felt pain everyday because of him.

She didn't want anybody to worry over her.

Pity her.

So she would force a smile and encourage herself to be happy because she had a family and friends who cared for her. She forced herself not to go into depression and take medicine to help her. There was work to be done in this village. They need her.

So she forced her heart shut and stopped hoping_ he_ would come back to her.


	3. The Beginning of the Future

Haruno Sakura sat in the cold stone bench as the sun had shed it last rays of light upon the Leaf Village.

She sat there for hours into the night. It was the same place, same time. She couldn't believe it happened five years ago. Five years since…

Sakura buried her face in her hands, "…Sasuke-kun!" Her voice was muffled through her hands.

**Flashback:**

"_You really are annoying,"_

Tears ran down her cheeks, _"If you leave I'll scream!" _She cried out.

Sasuke appeared behind her, _"Thank you, Sakura."_

The last thing she remembered was whispering his name as a soft darkness engulfed her.

**End of Flashback.**

And here she was, sitting there in the same spot years later. It had become a sad holiday for her to come here every year reminiscing.

The feeling of cold rejection wandered back into her heart.

It started to rain. Droplets slid down her cheeks and through her fingers. The cool rain calmed her nerves. She raised her head a bit and asked herself aloud, "Why Sasuke-kun? Why did you leave me for revenge?"

Nothing but the rain answered. Then a quiet weary voice sounded through the rain, "Because I couldn't forward in life with a good conscience knowing that man was still alive. That I had let him live."

Every hair on Sakura's body rose. She lifted her head and looked on the direction she heard the voice from. His voice was deeper now and he almost sounded like a who different person.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered afraid to believe it. Praying it wasn't her imagination playing with her again.

He stood a few yards away from her now. He wore his Sound Village outfit which was now soaking wet and caked with mud and old blood.

Sasuke looked at his old teammate through his already blurred vision. The only way he knew it was Sakura was he pink hair that stood out through the dark downpour that night. H held his sword weakly then let it fall from his grasp; it clanked loudly on the pavement.

Sakura barely breathed as she watched him. His black eyes were blank and empty as if he wasn't really there, but somewhere else in the depths of his mind. His legs buckled underneath him in exhaustion.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered.

Almost shyly, she stood up on her uneasy legs. She walked cautiously towards him. Sakura's breath caught in her throat the closer she got to him. Sasuke was no longer a boy, but a man. His face was less boyish and now had, even in this state, a proud look. His hair was a bit shorter and maybe a bit spikier.

Sasuke's eyes watched her every move as she came towards him. Too exhausted to stay up any longer he closed his ebony black eyes and let himself fall to the ground.

_Sasuke-kun! _

She ran forward and caught his unconscious body in her arms before it fell to the hard ground. Sakura lay his head in her lap and shielded his face from the rain with her body. She brushed his raven blue bangs away from his face and looked at him. Sasuke's brows were somewhat furrowed and his lips were bent in a small frown.

She saw his partially exposed chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Sakura felt around his neck and sighed.

_It's still there._

With Tsunade's training Sakura focused her charka and was able to easily carry him back to her home. When she arrived at her apartment she laid him on her bed and stripped him of his wet clothes, but leaving his pants on.

Sakura covered him with her blankets to keep him warm. She pulled a chair up next to the edge of her bed and sat down to watch over him.

She was numb with shock. Finally after she let go of him and tried moving on with her life, he suddenly decided to reappear again. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing for her. Sakura was afraid of his cold treatment and harsh words; to reopen scab that were still healing.

Later in the night Sasuke broke into a cold sweat. Sakura checked his forehead. It burned to the touch.

"He has a high fever. I'd better get some cold wash cloths." She murmured to herself.

Sakura folded the wet cloth and put it on his forehead. He stirred slightly as the cool rag touched him. Sakura sat there all night rarely getting up except to use the restroom or get more cold rags. She couldn't let his fever get out of control. She was also afraid that it was all a dream and if she fell asleep he would be gone again.

Sakura thought back five years ago to when she had become a Genin, back to the Forest of Death when she had tended to both Naruto and Sasuke who were both injured with fevers.

She was brought back to the present as dawn's warm fingers touched her worn face. Sakura got up and left the room to change the cold water. When she came back Sasuke's half-lidded stare was upon her. She avoided his gaze and set the water on her nightstand. She sat on the chair saying nothing.

What could she say?

Then she took the cloth off his forehead and felt it, "You're fever had barley gone down. Do you have any open wounds?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke stared at her then said, "On my leg." He kept his unreadable gaze on her.

Sakura kept her eyes lowered but felt his eyes piecing through her,

"I need to see it." She said as calmly as she could.

Sasuke struggled to sit up and Sakura wordlessly propped pillows up behind him. He took out a kunai and cut of his right pant leg up to midthigh. Sakura's emotion never changed. She remained emotionless; she'd had worse cases than this before.

A deep gash was torn into his thigh almost showing bone. Unfortunately, it had become infected.

Sakura stood up and left the room. A few moments later she came back with hot water, rags and towels. She dipped a rag in the hot water and began draining the wound. Sasuke visibly clenched his teeth together, but showed no other sign of pain.

When the wound was clean she did some hand signs and green charka glowed around her hands. Sakura held them above his leg and he watched as the muscles and skin began repairing themselves.

Tears silently coursed down her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. She couldn't break her concentration. When she finished healing the large gash she cleaned up the rag mess and sat down; eyes lowered.

_Sasuke, I didn't think you would ever really come back! Back to Konoha, back to me. Even the villagers said you wouldn't return. I had to force myself to forget about you, but I never could. It was like you were a part of me. I could never stop loving you after all of these years!_

All at once Sakura felt the hours of sleeplessness creep up on her and her vision suddenly blotted out. She allowed sleep to take over her tired body and she swooned slightly. Sakura felt something slowly pull her forward and her cheek lay upon something warm. The last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep was, thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.


	4. Awakening New Knowledge

Previously:

All at once Sakura felt the hours of sleeplessness creep up on her and her vision suddenly blotted out. She allowed sleep to take over her tired body and she swooned slightly. Sakura felt something slowly pull her forward and her cheek lay upon something warm. The last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep was, thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping Sakura on his chest. There were bags etched under her eyes showing lack of sleep, but that didn't mar her beauty. He had never noticed how pale and delicate her features were. Or how her girlish body was now womanly; curved in all the right places.

He softly stroked her light pink hair. It made his fingers faintly tingle as he touched it.

_She's changed. She's much different than before._

From the moment Sasuke returned he noticed how she was always cautious. She no longer spoke to him constantly like back then. Sakura had been silent the whole time except for the one question she had asked earlier about his leg.

Her voice was steady and mature and had lost its whiny tone to it now. Sasuke felt a small amount of warmth enter his barren heart. Something he hadn't felt in far too many years. He looked back down at Sakura with compassion in his eyes. He didn't what he was feeling for her, but he didn't care. It felt good and he always wanted it to last.

The thing that disturbed Sasuke most was that he couldn't read Sakura's eyes anymore. At least not from what he'd seen so far. When they were kids she was an open book, but now they showed no emotion. They seemed to have been masked over.

They had become like…his. The reality dawned on him disturbing him even more.

A few hours later Sakura opened her eyes and woke up in bed. She snapped out of sleep with a start.

_Oh, no! Was it a dream?_

Sakura sat bolt upright in bed. No. It was real because the Sound outfit lay in a heap next to her bed.

_Where could he be? He should be resting! What if he left again?_

Tears stung her eyes but forced them back. She quickly got out of bed and her vision blacked out momentarily. Her shoes and forehead protector sat next to the nightstand.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

She forced herself to be calm and just think things through but was brought out of her thoughts when Sasuke slowly walked into the room bearing two cups of tea in his hands.

Relief flowed through Sakura's veins. She looked into Sasuke's dark eyes seeing a kind of softness to them, which suddenly disappeared when he noticed her staring. Her own eyes revealed relief, yet uncertainty like those of a shy animal.

Sasuke handed her one of the teacups and sat down on the chair Sakura had sat in most all night while she took her seat on her bed. Both sipped their tea silently.

Sasuke startled Sakura when he spoke, "I hope you don't mind if I made the tea. I found some in the cupboard."

Sakura blinked, "Uh, no. It's alright."

Silence filled the room.

"Have you told anyone?" Sasuke asked looking right into Sakura's eyes forcing her to look down.

"No. I will tell when you permit me to."

Silence.

"My brother is dead."

Sakura just about choked on some tea she was swallowing.

"I killed my brother, Sakura."

Another long silence. What did that mean?

"Kisame attacked me in a weak state after I had killed _him_. That is what happened to my leg."

Sakura wore an unemotional mask and asked, "Why did you come back?"

He looked at her as she watched her tea struggling to keep her composure.

"Because it's my home," he replied as if that was obvious.

Sakura clenched her teeth. She couldn't stand it anymore, "That's all you have to say?" She trembled in anger.

"No." He took her hand and pulled her to him. He could finally unlock his feelings for her even if it was only a little bit at a time.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She was so angry at him, but she was afraid she had made him mad and he would strike her. Then she felt something lightly brush the surface of her lips and all feelings left her. Sakura's eyes shot open and became ensnared in Sasuke's almost mischievous gaze. He sat back again.

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't breathe.

The phone rang.

Jolting back to her senses she went to the phone and picked it up, "Uh, H-Haruno Sakura speaking."

"Oy, Sakura-chan! Would you like to go for ramen with Hinata and I?"

"Uh, not today Naruto, I'm sorta busy. You can make it a date instead."

"Alright then. Talk to you later." Then he hung up.

Sakura hung the phone up; her hand shaking. Sasuke kissed her! At least she hoped it was a kiss.

She looked back at him. A smirk crossed his face, amused at her reaction.

Sakura stood at the end of her bad then asked in a shaking voice, "Who are y-you going to tell of y-your arrival first, Sasuke-kun?" His name no longer tasted bitter in her mouth.

"I want to talk to Kakashi-sensei about it first."

Sakura nodded. "Do you want me to call him over." She asked quietly.

"Yes."

Sakura called her old sensei on the phone, but didn't mention Sasuke to him. He said he would be over shortly.

As they waited in her room Sasuke noticed he'd never been to this place before and asked, "Where are we? I thought you lived in a different area of Konoha.

Sakura was showing a bit more emotion now that Sasuke had started to speak to her.

"I moved out of my parent's house six months ago to his apartment. It's closer to Tsunade-sama's."

"Don't you have a roommate?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I live her alone."

"Hn."

"It's alright. It's nice and quiet here." She smiled slightly.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door. Sakura answered it. He face was serious as she opened the door and Kakashi stood in there; little orange book in hand.

"You're late." Sakura said calmly, but with an edge to her voice.

_It's a shame such a happy girl like Sakura has become so sober over these past years. _

Kakashi sighed to himself.

"I had errands to run on my way here."

Sakura swiftly and deftly pulled a small green book from his pouch.

"Ah, the newest edition to you pervy book series by Jariya-sama. What kind of errand is that?"

_She's become quite cruel as well I see._

Kakashi swiped the book back from her and put it back into his pouch smiling beneath his mask.

"You need to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's a serious matter," she paused. "Sasuke-kun…he came back." She murmured.

Kakashi's face became grave, "When?"

"Last night."

The news shocked him. He knew Sakura would never lie to him, but it was still hard to believe. But all doubt disappeared when Sasuke walked in from Sakura's bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked in a cool voice even though he felt anger seeing his pupil. He figured it was because Sasuke had caused Sakura so much pain and trouble for the Leaf Village.

"I achieved my goal and came back to live in my home village."

The silver haired sensei's visible eye widened. He could feel Sasuke's incredible power in the air. To kill Uchiha Itachi was a great feat, especially, for someone as young as Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun wishes to become a shinobi of the Leaf; to protect this village."

_At least he's on our side. _The sensei thought bitterly.

"I will have to alert Hokage-sama of your return. I can't say how the villagers will react though."

"It's fine." Sasuke replied.

"Should I find Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not yet. He's eating ramen with Hinata." Sakura said.


	5. Reintroduced Naruto's Shocking Surprise

Previously:

The silver haired sensei's visible eye widened. He could feel Sasuke's incredible power in the air. To kill Uchiha Itachi was a great feat, especially, for someone as young as Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun wishes to become a shinobi of the Leaf; to protect this village."

_At least he's on our side. _The sensei thought bitterly.

"I will have to alert Hokage-sama of your return. I can't say how the villagers will react though."

"It's fine." Sasuke replied.

"Should I find Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not yet. He's eating ramen with Hinata." Sakura said.

A couple weeks later Sakura convinced Sasuke to come with her to Naruto's house.

Sakura knocked on the Naruto's door. She knew this place well since Naruto had lived here almost all his life. She heard loud thumping as Naruto ran to the door. Once he opened it his face became pale.

Naruto stared past his childhood friend Sakura, to the darkly dressed figure behind her. Sasuke kept his eyes focused on the floor. He had second thoughts on coming here now. This was the first time they had met since the day they had both tried killing each other.

Naruto growled and punched Sasuke in the face knocking him to the ground. Sakura cried out, but did nothing; she knew Sasuke wouldn't let her help him.

"BAKA! TRAITOR! FOOL!" Other names and foul words spilled from Naruto as he punched and kicked Sasuke.

Sasuke embraced the pain. He deserved it after what he put him through.

"That's enough, Naruto." Sakura said sternly as Naruto seemed a bit calmer.

He went to punch Sasuke again, but as his arm came down Sakura caught it in mid-air. Naruto's eyes were widened as if he had gone wild, but Sakura just glared at him and hissed, "That's enough, Uzamaki Naruto!"

Sasuke brushed a bit of blood away from his cut lip.

"So, I chased and fought you and you refused to come back to us. You tortured Sakura and I wasn't able to fulfill my promise to her, then you decide to come back five years later acting as if nothing happened?" Naruto yelled; his eyes blazing with rage.

"Do you know how much trouble we went through to try and bring you back? Shikimaru, Neji, Kiba, Choji, and even Lee helped me try. And all o them ended up hospitalized in the end! We weren't even sure if Neji and Choji were going to live!" Naruto was fuming now.

"Pl-please settle down, Naruto-kun." A voice said behind him.

He turned around and met Hinata's pleading whitish lavender eyes. Naruto let out a long sigh and forced himself to be calm.

Sasuke got up from the ground and met Naruto's glare with his regretful eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. Even Sakura was surprised by this apology.

Naruto looked away, "I'm afraid I need some time to get used to things before I can forgive you."

Sasuke nodded his head solemnly.

"Please come in. I'll make some tea." Hinata said politely.

Sakura joined Hinata in the kitchen while the two male shinobis sat in the living room. The only sound in the room was the soft tick of the clock on the wall.

Sasuke examined his old friend silently. What surprised him most was the gold band around Naruto's left ring finger.

Naruto noticed this and held his hand up to show it off.

"Hinata and I got married three months ago."

Sasuke tried not to look surprised and just said, "Hn."

Sasuke wondered how Naruto thought he could support a wife. Especially, when kid lived on ramen. Though, he noticed the house was cleaner than he'd ever seen it in the past.

Sakura came in the room with a small yet radiant smile on her face. Sasuke was a bit relieved when he saw her like that. For some reason the calm and emotionless Sakura disturbed him somewhat.

Naruto also seemed relieved. _At least she's smiling for real this time._

Hinata brought the tea in and set the tray in the coffee table. She sat next to Naruto and he put his arm around her. Sakura also sat down, but on the far end of the couch Sasuke was on.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed when she didn't sit next to him. He'd have to show her his feelings sooner or later.

Later that month it was decided that it was more proper to have Sasuke live with Naruto and Hinata until other living arrangements were made.

Sakura had gone to with him to the Hokage so he could become part of the Hidden in the Leaves village again. He took some tests and became a. official shinobi and had his old house given to him as an inheritance; as it rightfully belonged to the Uchiha's.

Sakura went about her days with renewed strength and happiness. To keep her peace with the Uchiha she distanced herself from him, but would say a quick 'hi' if she saw him in town.

Sasuke noted this action and asked Naruto about it while they were eating supper.

"I don't blame her. You are kind of a jerk." Naruto said.

This was getting Sasuke nowhere.

Hinata looked at him and saw how confused he was behind his calm face. She almost seemed to see a look of longing there. She wanted to help him so she said, "She's most likely a-afraid of getting hurt a-again."

Sasuke was surprised at Hinata for speaking up. "What do you mean?"

She gulped and began toying with the tablecloth and shakily said, "Y-you've always b-been cold to her e-even though s-she l-l-loved y-you. Y-you've said m-mean things to her a-and left her b-behind to go to O-O-Orochimaru. So y-you hurt her heart." Hinata paused and gulped again. "S-she changed after th-that. I-imagine th-the shock she went through wh-when you f-f-finally came back f-five years l-later."

Sasuke was silent and sat brooding in his chair. Then got up and left the house.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Hinata asked clearly now that she wasn't under pressure.

"Nah," Naruto kissed her on the cheek. "I don't think so."

The sun was just going down when Sakura left the hospital. She felt sad and weary. She had just lost a patient not more than twenty minutes ago. As powerful as she had become Sakura still couldn't stop death. What made her feel worse was that the patient who had died was a little girl. She had her whole life ahead of her and yet it had shortened because of a house fire.

Sakura bit back tears as she remembered the child's last words.

**Flashback:**

Sakura sat next to the dying girl's bed and looked up when she felt a little hand grasp her finger.

"_Thank you for being here for me Sakura-niisan. I'm going to go to heaven now, ok?"_

The little girl's grip loosened and she closed her eyes to join the Lord, now in peace.

"_You're welcome." _Sakura whispered through tears.

**End of Flashback.**

Sakura wasn't ready to go home yet so she wandered the streets of Konoha for a while. The sky was dark blue and stars were just starting to appear. Shopkeepers were locking up their stores and heading home to their families for the night. And Sakura walked on.

Sasuke jumped on the rooftops and landed on a tree branch near Sakura's apartment. He didn't know why he had come here. He just did.

The lights were out.

_She must be in town still. _

A deep sense in him told Sasuke he should find her; see her. So he left her place and tried sensing for her charka. Once he found it he masked his own so she couldn't sense his presence and followed her hidden in the trees.

He wanted to see with his own eyes how much Sakura had changed in his absence. To know what she had become

She took th Uchiha off guard when she went to the old bridge where Team 7 had always met. So he found a nearby tree and crouched on its limb hidden in the shadows.

Sakura sighed as she leaned on the bridge railing. "I'm sorry, Suki." She said softy; her voice filled with sadness. "I couldn't save you."

From her pouch she took out a paper boat, a small candle, and a book of matches and walked down to the riverbank.

She lit the candle and placed it in the boat which she set in the river. She said a small prayer and let the boat travel down the dark river; stars reflecting upon its surface.

Then the medic walked back to the bridge and leaned against one of the large poles and slid down to her bottom, and leaned her head back on it.

She closed her eyes still unaware of the raven haired shinobi. Filled with grief she let tears flow down her pale face thinking, _Why did she have to die? Why did you take her, God?_

Then her mind was filled with thoughts of the past. Back to when Sasuke never had the curse mark; before the world turned upside down for her.

Had any good come of it?

She had stopped acting like Sasuke's fan girl and was more of a girl with her first crush on a boy. But, Sasuke still didn't return her feelings. In fact, he never returned any feelings to her or anyone else from what she remembered.

When he left she felt like someone had pierced her heart with a dull blade. It hurt her so badly she cried for days until she made the decision to grow stronger and useful. To be needed by someone. She pushed back her feelings toward him and focused on the present.

Now he'd come back and those feelings had surfaced again. But she couldn't go through the pain. Not again.

Friends.

They would just stay friends.

She decided that when he had first come back and that day he kissed her he was still a bit off in the head from exhaustion; nothing more. He would never kiss her in his right mind.

She opened her eyes when she heard someone coming.

A drunken man swaggered towards her, "Hullo, pretty babe." The man slurred. "How 'bout we go get a drink? Or maybe go to my house for some fun?" He said reaching for her chest.

Sasuke felt the sudden urge to come out of hiding and attack the man, but he didn't want any odd questions from Sakura. Plus, he wanted to see what she would do.

Still sitting down she swiped his hand away and said, "No thanks."

This upset the man, "Come on! I haven't had a good time in a while!" He came at her again.

Sakura let out an irritated sigh and got up. She grabbed his hand and bent his fingers backward, "I said 'no.'" The man grimaced in pain.

Yet the man in his drunken stupor still tried to touch her. That was the last straw! Sakura used her other arm to catch the man's other hand and pushed him back with a huge amount of force against a tree.


	6. Strong Unknown Feelings

Previously:

A drunken man swaggered towards her, "Hullo, pretty babe." The man slurred. "How 'bout we go get a drink? Or maybe go to my house for some fun?" He said reaching for her chest.

Sasuke felt the sudden urge to come out of hiding and attack the man, but he didn't want any odd questions from Sakura. Plus, he wanted to see what she would do.

Still sitting down she swiped his hand away and said, "No thanks."

This upset the man, "Come on! I haven't had a good time in a while!" He came at her again.

Sakura let out an irritated sigh and got up. She grabbed his hand and bent his fingers backward, "I said 'no.'" The man grimaced in pain.

Yet the man in his drunken stupor still tried to touch her. That was the last straw! Sakura used her other arm to catch the man's other hand and pushed him back with a huge amount of force against a tree.

Sasuke was vaguely amused at what was happening and was startled when she pushed the man into his tree making the sturdy oak tremble against the blow.

_She's become more powerful than last time. At least she can take care of herself now. _Sasuke though with a mildly amused expression.

The man lay unconscious at the base of the tree; his head bent on his chest. Sakura came up to him and healed any scratches or bones she broke then she started to walk away.

"I'm sorry." She said turning her head back to the man.

Sasuke was a bit confused at her act of kindness towards the man who wanted to touch her. He probably wouldn't ever be able to find out why she did that.

Sakura wearily started walking home still unaware of the observant Sasuke. She went into the apartment building and unlocked her door. When she turned on the lights and went to the restroom to change and brush her teeth.

"I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing right now…" Sakura absentmindedly asked herself aloud as she lay on her bed. The wind ruffled her opened curtains as a breeze blew over the pink haired ninja.

Sasuke heard her question and smirked to himself as he sat on a tree branch looking into he bedroom. Why was he here anyways?

He saw her take a black book from her dresser drawer and made out the words 'Sakura's Diary.' He hadn't expected her to have one of those.

She laid down on her stomach and propped her diary up on her pillow and she began writing in it. When she finished she went to the dresser and grabbed a photo off of it. Sakura went back to her bed and ran her finger around the wooden frame staring at the faces in it.

She smiled slightly at the happy expression on her sensei's face. He always seemed so care-free. She looked at the two male Genin and smiled sadly, they were always glaring at each trying to show who was better.

_They could have at least smiled for the picture. _Sakura thought sardonically.

She frown at herself in the picture, "Fool." How could she ever think Sasuke would like her? Or even acknowledge her feelings? She'd been a fool back then and was wondering about her present state right now. She was starting to become afraid that she was falling in love with him again. Was that why she was really distancing herself from him? To protect her?

Her blinks became slower and she placed the Squad's picture on her chest.; her green eyes slowly closing.

Until he saw her breast rise and fall slowly in sleep, he jumped to her window and climbed in. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he saw her up close.

_Stupid heart. Why do you always do that when I'm around her?_

Her long lashes rested on her pale cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. Sasuke was overwhelmed by a strong feeling he couldn't explain. A feeling that made he want to be near her, hold her tenderly, to caress her cheek. He resisted this urge and instead moved some strands of hair away from her face. He turned out the lights and left her room, closing the window behind him.

"What is this feeling? Why don't I know what it is?" He asked himself a bit frustrated in himself. The feeling was similar to what he had felt in the past for his parents when they were alive, but this was a stronger feeling. He deserted these questions and headed back to Naruto's house to sleep.

As the days went by things just got worse for Sasuke. When he saw Sakura on rare occasions his heart leapt. When he didn't see her his heart ached and he felt he needed to be with her.

When her name was mentioned he suddenly became alert about the conversation and wanted to know every detail. Of course, he never showed anyone what he was feeling on the inside and kept his stonier outside look with an unreadable face.

Hinata noticed Sasuke barely slept and refused food lately. So she really became worried when it seemed her was losing weight. She decided to have Naruto talk to him and see what was bothering Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. You in here?" Naruto asked knocking on the door to Sasuke's room.

"Yes."

"Can I come in."

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes." Naruto said walking into the room where Sasuke sat on the end of the bed staring at the floor.

"Are you ok?" The blonde ninja asked sitting next to the avenger.

Silence.

"You don't seem to be doing well. Is there something wrong? Do you feel well?" Naruto paused to look at the Uchiha. "Hinata and I are worried about you, buddy."

"I can't stand it Naruto." Sasuke said barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I can't stand it, Naruto." Sasuke repeated softly.

"I don't really understand."

"How could you?" Sasuke glared at him.

He put his hand to his chest, "This feeling inside me, it hurts so badly. It's like it's eating me from the inside out."

Naruto was baffled at how the Uchiha would talk to him about his feelings. This was clearly something hard for the dark haired shinobi to do since sweat visibly beaded on his forehead.

"Does this have to do with your brother at all?" Naruto asked thinking Sasuke was having issues accepting his brother's death.

"No."

"So, it's a pain in your body? Do you want me to have Sakura come over and heal you?"

As soon as Naruto said her name Sasuke's head snapped towards him. His heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly and his throat constricted.

_I might as well kill myself now! _At least then he wouldn't feel this pain anymore.

He felt something touch his hand and saw it was pale and flawless fingers. Attached to them was Sakura. "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok? You look a bit pale in the face?"

Sasuke recoiled, "Sakura?"

Poof! A laughing Naruto appeared where Sakura had just sat. He clutched his stomach in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Anger gripped Sasuke and he beat Naruto to the ground.

Still laughing Naruto said through gasps for air, "You're problem is that your in love with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke froze.

Him in love with her? He couldn't be! In love with that annoying, weak, smiley fan girl? Never! That wouldn't be possible! Sakura was too clingy and tried to impress him too much. She acted as if she knew everything she thought she could understand the pain he went through the night of his clan's massacre. She even thought she could stop him from leaving Konoha!

But he couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto was right.

The heard a knock on the door and Hinata's voice, "H-hello Sakura."

"Hi Hinata, is Sasuke-kun here?"

"Mhmm," She led her to Sasuke's room and knocked in the doorpost.

The Uchiha regained his composure and stood up. Sakura smiled brightly, "His Sasuke-kun! Hi Naruto!

Sasuke's heart leapt making his chest ache.

"How are you doing? Are you adjusting to living here?" She said.

"Hn."

Her smiled faded slightly. She had hoped to get a worded answer from him, apparently not. She looked at Hinata and Naruto, "I won a gift certificate to a hotel that I'm allowed to bring three friends with and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"What do you mean?"

"I won a gift certificate for a two room stay at a hotel with an indoor pool, hot tub, game room, and even a café with…" Sakura was cut off as Naruto said, "I'm in!"

Which automatically meant that Hinata would also be coming along.

The pink haired kunoichi moved her gaze to Sasuke. The Uchiha stood silently, so absorbed in his thoughts that he only caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I'll think about it."

Sakura turned to the others and giggled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sasuke unwillingly found himself enjoying her smiling face that seemed to brighten up the room.

The group stood in front of the large hotel named 'RelaxInn.'

"What kind of hotel is this? And what's with the stupid name?" Naruto stated scratching the back of his blonde head.

Sakura's eyes went down to the brochure and scrutinized, "It's supposed to be a hotel from America."

"That's messed up. Oh, well! Lets go!" Naruto led the way to the hotel.

Sasuke stalked behind them. How could he have been so weak? Getting roped into something as stupid as this.

**Flashback:**

Both women left the room leaving the men be.

"_So are you coming?" _Naruto smiled .

"_I said I'd think about it."_

"_Well, there will be a pool, and Sakura will have her swimsuit on. Now imagine Sakura in a swimsuit, her hair dripping with water…" _Naruto elbowed Sasuke mischievously.

Sasuke's mind was flashing with unwanted images. He shook his head.

"_Are you sure?" _Naruto sighed. _"I suppose Sakura will feel really bad you didn't come then."_

Sasuke grudgingly gave in.

**End of Flashback.**

Although Sasuke hated it so far he felt his heart lighten a bit when he saw Sakura having so much fun. They stood at the front desk where the clerk rang them in the computer system. Then she handed them the room keys and Naruto led them again.

"I don't understand why they call these keys when they are plastic cards." Naruto commented.

"Oh, good. The rooms are right across from each other," said Sakura.

"Hinata and I get this one!" Naruto announced while dragging both the luggage and Hinata in with him.

"But…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she reached out towards them.

She and Sasuke were going to have to share a room!


	7. Hotel Vacation New Mission

A/N: Hope you're in for a surprise today!

* * *

Previously:

"Oh, good—The rooms are right across from each other," said Sakura.

"Hinata and I get this one!" Naruto announced while dragging both the luggage and Hinata in with him.

"But…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she reached out towards them.

She and Sasuke were going to have to share a room!

* * *

She made herself calm down. They were just friends so why was she freaking out? Sighing angrily she slid the card in the card slot and opened their room and walked in.

There were two full sized beds separated by a small nightstand with a phone, clock, and lamp sitting on it. There was a nice sized bathroom and a small closet and on the table across from the beds was a TV.

Sakura started to hang up her clothes in the small closet leaving room and hangers for Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand sat on the bed near the window and stared outside.

The medic looked at him then grabbed her swimsuit and changed in the bathroom; putting her clothes over her swimsuit. She grabbed a hotel towel then told Sasuke, "I'm going to meet Naruto and Hinata at the pool. You coming?"

"Hn."

Sakura shrugged and left him. She didn't see why she bothered to tell him. Sasuke probably wouldn't come anyways.

When she left Sasuke changed into his dark blue swimming trunks with an Uchiha emblem on the left pant leg. He put on t-shirt on, grabbed a towel, and he too, left for the pool.

When he got there he saw Naruto and Hinata relaxing in the hot tub and some random families, but Sakura was nowhere in sight. Sasuke walked over to the lounging couple and casually asked, "Is Sakura here?"

Naruto stopped massaging Hinata's shoulders and grinned, "She's over there." He said pointing to the deeper end of the pool. Sure enough, the kunoichi's head surfaced and when she swam to shallower water she stood up and got out of the water.

Light, but visible scars marked her pale skin from past fights and battles. Droplets of water traced down her arms and legs as she wrung water from her shoulder length hair. Her plain green bikini really brought the green out of her eyes; flecs of light reflecting from the pool danced in her expressive orbs.

Sasuke sat on the other side of the pool and inconspicuously watched her; his legs dangling in the water.

Sakura sat on a lawn chair beside the pool with her towel laid across it on the opposite side as Sasuke.

_It's back to hospital shift and missions when I get back. _She sighed.

She closed her eyes and shortly after opened them when she felt a small hand tap her shoulder shyly. Three girls and a baby boy stood next to her lawn chair; the younger girls blushing in embarrassment.

"Hello there. Can I help you with something?" Sakura smiled at them. Her face held a friendly expression. The oldest girl who appeared about eleven years old to her seemed oddly familiar.

"Hi Sakura-niisan! It's me, Anzu. You healed my broken arm last year." She smiled broadly.

The medic's face lit up, "Oh, Anzu! It's good to see you again! You haven't had any problems with your arm at all have you?"

"Nope! You made it much better!"

"Who are these girls? Are these your sisters?" Sakura recalled Anzu telling her she had younger sisters when she was in the hospital.

The dark haired girl nodded, "Yup, this is Ami. She's eight and Rin is five. This is my baby brother, Haru. He's only six months old." She gestured to the baby resting on her small hip.

"It's very nice to meet you all!" She held her hand out to the two younger girls who took it shyly.

"Do you want to play with us, niisan?" Anzu asked.

"Sure, I'd be delighted." Sakura let the children lead her to the kiddie area to play with them.

* * *

Sasuke glanced over at her as a small train of children led her to the shallow kiddie pool.

"She sure gets along well with kids."Sasuke mused.

He saw Naruto look at her with pity in his eyes. Sasuke got up and went over to the hot tub where Naruto was now getting a massage from his wife. He poked Naruto on the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?" The shinobi's face was etched in annoyance having his massage disturbed.

"What was that pitiful look for?"

"What look?"

"The one you gave Sakura."

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Naruto mumbled.

"Well?" Sasuke asked still waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure if she wants me to tell you this, but I think you would have found this out sooner or later." Naruto started slowly. "I'm guessing you noticed…" Naruto's voice had taken a serious tone. "…I'm guessing you noticed how well Sakura is around kids, right?"

"Yes," answered Sasuke uncertainly.

"Well, it's because…" He looked uncomfortable and looked to Hinata for help.

"Sasuke," Hinata started. "Sakura is barren," she said softly.

The Uchiha was speechless.

"Sakura is unable to ever bear children, so she enjoys spending time with the village children. Almost all of Konoha's children know her." The pearly eyed woman said.

"When did this happen?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Sakura seemed to be a more complicated person than he had ever thought she was.

"She found out last year from Tsunade-sama." Naruto said grimly.

Sasuke couldn't imagine what a sixteen year old Sakura would feel like being told she could never conceive. He looked at Sakura who sat in the shallow water with the baby sitting between her legs splashing the water with its tiny hands as Sakura giggled. The three young girls danced around her tossing water in the air as they came down in large drops upon them.

Then like a door had been opened a terrible choice came to mind. Would he rather be in love with Sakura or find someone else to help him rebuild his clan. Sakura or the clan?

This question made his heart feel heavy and his mood darkened.

* * *

"I can't believe this is our last night here!" Sakura groaned as she laid on the hotel bed. She picked at a loose thread on her pale yellow nightgown. It's satiny fabric gleamed in the light.

"Hn."

Sakura allowed herself a small smile at the short response. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:23 pm. _Better get to bed._

She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers with a large white teddy bear she gotten for her fifteenth birthday from her parents. She kept the lamp on seeing that Sasuke would be up a while longer.

Sasuke watched his teammate out of the corner of his eye. She tucked he arms under her chin while hugging the stuffed bear. Even though Sakura had certainly grown and matured, he smirked at the fact that she still slept with stuffed animals. Then he turned off the lamp and climbed into his own bed quickly falling asleep.

Sasuke looked at her intently_, "You couldn't stop me from leaving this pathetic village five years ago. And while I was gone I gained more power. I killed some of the most powerful human beings on earth, and yet, in the end I crawled back here didn't I?"_

Sakura stared at him. What was going on? What is he talking about?

A smirk snaked onto his face seeing her confusion. From the darkness behind him materialized a pair of golden eyes that focused on her; its slitted pupils constricting.

"_Sssso nice to see you again, Sakura. It's been so long I hardly recognized you. You're quite a light in the dark."_ He paused. _"Hmmm…you were twelve when last met weren't you?" _He chuckled softly_. "How much you've grown since then."_

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Orochimaru."

"Don't think your precious Sasuke-kun will stay with you for much longer. I have plans for him in the near future." The Sanin smiled venomously at her. "He will be returning to me, Sakura."

Sakura's heart raced. _No, Sasuke wouldn't go back to him! He had already killed Itachi so why would want to return to Orochimaru? _She thought puzzled.

"_You won't really go back right, Sasuke-kun?"_ Sakura's voice trembled.

"_Of course. I hate this weak village and everyone who lives in it. I don't need them and I don't need you!" _He said almost harshly.

Sakura bit her lips until she tasted blood. _"No, you don't mean it."_ She whispered.

"_Yes, I do."_

"_No! You would never say that."_ She said raising her voice.

"_I would."_ Sasuke replied evenly, though there was an irritated edge to his voice.

Sakura covered her ears and screamed, _"No! Never say that! Never say that! I don't believe you!"_ Tears poured down her cheeks.

"_Annoying."_ He appeared in front of her and removed a hand from her ear and spoke firmly into her ear_, "I don't need you in my life anymore. If anything, you make things more difficult for me. You hinder me."_

"_No! That's why I trained! That's why I became stronger, so I wouldn't hold you back! You and Naruto don't need to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself!"_

"_Tch, you don't get it do you. I don't need you or anyone else. So stay out of my business and get out of my life!" _Then Sasuke thrust a kunai into her shoulder and twisted it as she screamed out.

"_Next time you bother me, I won't hesitate to kill you."_

* * *

Sakura bolted upright in bed and screamed. She was drenched in a cold sweat and she had her left hand up to her should where she had been stabbed in the dream. She felt a warm liquid pass through he fingers and Sakura looked at her shoulder letting out an strangled scream.

Blood was running through her finger and running down her chest. She quickly got up and went into the bathroom to heal her wound. She was trembling uncontrollably as she got back into bed ignoring the blood stained sheets.

* * *

Sasuke watched in fear from the shadows restrained by some unseen hands as he watched himself talking to Sakura whose eyes were widened in horror. How could he be seeing himself if he was right here? It was like his mind was watching his body. His stomach jumped as he say Orochimaru.

_I killed him. How can he be alive? _Sasuke thought bewildered.

Sasuke watched as he saw his other self start to speak to Sakura again.

"_Next time you bother me, I won't hesitate to kill you."_

Sasuke watched in disbelief as his other self said those words. Sakura's head bent forward and she became unconscious. Anger boiled in heart towards his imposter.

He tried to speak, but no sound emitted from his mouth. He growled inwardly. He saw Orochimaru seem to evaporate in thin air and his other self came to him transforming into a female figure.

Her appearance chilled the blood of the Uchiha as she stepped towards him.

The woman appeared more dead than alive because of her pale pasty white skin. Her eyes were like pools of darkness. The only color in her eyes was a golden pin point amidst the darkened background serving as her pupil. Her hair was short and dark with a matted look it shone with purplish sheen. Her teeth were pointed and they dripped with saliva like those of a hungry animal.

She was wearing a black tattered dress and as the dress fell on her frame you could see her rib bones poking against the dark material. She wore a sinister smile as she held Sasuke's chin in her hand, "How are you, Sasuke-kun?" She hissed out his name.

He struggled against the unseen restraints to no avail so he asked, "Who are you? And why do you know my name?" His voice was kept calm and even.

"I am known as Darkpain, and as for knowing your name I have always known." She said slowly the smile still lingered on her pasty face.

"What do you want with me, and what is this dream?"

Darkpain laughed, which was more of a cackle, "It's not that I want you! I just love playing around with the tender feelings of people. I enjoy every second of pain they go through in both body and soul. In fact, this Haruno Sakura girl was quite entertaining.

"It was easy to pose as you to torture her. I know her soft spots and just for the fun of it I stabbed her with a kunai savoring her scream and the smell of her blood. It was good to feel your strong displeasure in it as well. Apparently, I also know your soft spots. Of course, she thought it was you stabbing her, not me. I can change into any form that I wish."

Sasuke was repulsed and furious. She smelled of decaying flesh which reminded him strongly of the massacre making his mind flood with horrifying images that he'd never forget. He was angry at the fact that Darkpain caused pain and suffering all for pleasure.

"This dream, what is it?"

"Hmmm…It's much more enjoyable to disturb the subconscious mind of my victim. If they are awake they are able to push me out more easily and that's no fun at all, is it hmmm?"

Sasuke scowled, "What are you?"

Darkpain lengthened her smile and narrowed her eyes, "I am a demon."

"Where do you come from?"

She leaned closer to him and whispered, her voice dripping with enjoyment, "I come from the depths of hell."

A shiver ran down his spine and the hairs on his neck stood on end. He felt his face drain of blood and his eyes closed slowly slipping back to the real world.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. His shirt was soaked through with sweat. He took it off and threw it on the floor. When he looked over at Sakura he thought he saw her tremble, but just figured that it was nothing. He lay back down on his bed with a sigh. Orochimaru was dead and that demon was gone. Though, the experience was almost a frightening as the night his brother, Itachi, killed his clan he managed to finally get back to sleep. It was all just a bad dream.

Nothing else.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to wake; it was 8:47 am. So he dressed in fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and unruly hair. He froze in his tracks as he saw blood spills on the sink and drops on the floor. He saw the drops lead to Sakura's bed. He racked his brain for any possible reason why there would be blood on the sink and went to her bed.

He knew that what he was about to do was considered wrong for the most part, but he had to see if it really was her. Sasuke pulled back the covers covering Sakura's still body and he saw dried blood covered her shoulder; her left hand and arm covered in it. The sheets too, had been soiled with the red liquid.

He tapped her shoulder gently and her clear green eyes fluttered open. She looked at him in fear and her muscles tensed up, but once she fully woke she relaxed.

"Sakura, what happened?" He asked, his voice lower than usual betraying no emotion.

The kunoichi sat up and saw all of her blood, "I…I'm not sure." Her eyes became distant as she recalled what happened. "I remember having a nightmare and when I woke up I had a wound to my shoulder. So I got out of bed and went into the restroom to heal it."

She moved the nightgown's strap aside and revealed a twisted scar left after being healed. Sasuke looked at it while restraining his shock.

"What was your dream about?" He asked in a serious tone.

Sakura averted her gaze from his and twisted her hands together in her lap. Sasuke read the gesture and didn't ask any further so he changed the subject.

"Come on, Lets get the bathroom cleaned up so you can take a shower."

Sakura was troubled. Sasuke may not have shown any emotion in his face, but his eyes told otherwise; he seemed distraught. She also had been terrified at how real the dream had seemed. Though, she knew that the Sasuke by her now wasn't the one in the dream.

Cleaning the sink and floor the best they could they tossed the bloody rags and paper towel in a plastic bag that they would take back to Konoha to burn. She also packed up the bloody sheets on her bed and brought them back with her as well. Sakura didn't want to frighten the maid when she came to clean the room.

Before they left, Sakura parted from the group and went to the manager saying that she had a 'bloody nose' last night and had spoiled the sheets so she would be taking them home to throw out. She gave the man some money for the sheets and met back with the others.

* * *

Sakura stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her body. She breathed in the hot steamy air trying to banish the frightening nightmare from her mind. Even though she knew it was a dream she still couldn't get rid of the small doubt in her heart that maybe Sasuke would leave again.

When she exited the shower Sakura dried off and put on her clothes that were warm from sitting near the heat register. She wrapped her towel around her head and brushed her teeth.

As both ninja were about to leave the room Sakura caught Sasuke's arm and he twisted around to face her.

She kept her head bent to the ground making her words sound a bit muffled as she spoke, "Please don't tell Naruto or Hinata about this."

Sasuke nodded his eyes never moving away from her bent head. He himself never told her about his own nightmare guessing they were near the same he wouldn't feel comfortable talking to her about it either.

* * *

Tsunade swore as Shizune placed more papers in front of the blonde Hokage. Her desk was already piled with other papers left over from yesterday. "Cursed papers. There are times I wished I had never agreed to become Hokage." She mumbled to herself.

"Tsunade-sama, you have to have _all _of these signed by tomorrow afternoon!" Her assistant wagged her finger at the blonde strictly.

Tsunade let out a small growl as Shizune added, "And no sake until this is finished!"

"Alright, I'll do it. Just stop pestering me." She put the tips of her fingers together in a tent like fashion and asked, "Have you called the shinobi I requested?"

The dark haired woman bobbed her head, "They will be here shortly."

The Hokage smiled slightly, "Good."


	8. Mission Darkpain

Previously:

"Tsunade-sama, you have to have _all _of these signed by tomorrow afternoon!" Her assistant wagged her finger at the blonde strictly.

Tsunade let out a small growl as Shizune added, "And no sake until this is finished!"

"Alright, I'll do it. Just stop pestering me." She put the tips of her fingers together in a tent like fashion and asked, "Have you called the shinobi I requested?"

The dark haired woman bobbed her head, "They will be here shortly."

The Hokage smiled slightly, "Good."

It had been four days since she'd had that nightmare and fortunately it had never reoccurred. Her shoulder finally felt better because the dull ache had gone away. She walked to the Hokage's Tower at a brisk pace. Like her Tsunade-sama she didn't appreciate tardiness.

She saw Naruto and Sasuke ahead of her and she ran to catch up with them. Sakura had a pretty good idea they were heading in the same direction as herself.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! We're going to the Hokage's for a mission where are you going?" Naruto said joyfully.

Sakura's suspicions were confirmed. "I too, am headed there. How have you been Naruto? Is Hinata at home?"

"I'm great. Hinata is in town shopping," He paused. "I think."

Sakura laughed lightly, "How can you lose track of your wife?"

"I don't know. I guess I must have been busy eating my ramen when she left."

"Probably for good." She murmured.

Sasuke snorted in amusement and Naruto spun around. "What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, nothing you should be worried about. How have you been Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha could feel his heart beating slightly faster. It seemed to do that lately when she used 'kun' after his name.

"Hn."

She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips, "Could you at least give me a worded answer?"

He looked into her playful green eyes and answered, "I'm doing fine."

She smiled, "Much better!" Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure.

As the ninja entered the Hokage's office they were greeted by Shizune who held Ton Ton in her arms. Tsunade sat behind her desk and had her fingers laced together; her nose resting on top of her fingers.

"Well, I'm glad you were all able to make it on time." Her light brown eyes scanned the three teenagers standing before her.

"Now then..." Tsunade paused as a soft knock sounded on the door. She smiled lightly and said, "Come in."

Hinata stepped in her breaths coming in and out quickly as if she'd been running.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked completely confused. "Are you coming on this mission too?"

"No." She managed to speak when her breathing started to get back to normal.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the number one knuckle-headed ninja. It took him at least eleven years to noticed Hinata's feelings for him and finally married her, and yet he couldn't figure out that she came to wish him safety on his mission.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful on your mission, N-Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry about me, Hinata. I'll be fine!" He gave her a thumbs up. "I promise!"

She smiled and Naruto came up to Hinata and embraced her. Before they parted Naruto gave her a long kiss on the lips.

Sasuke looked away feeling ashamed for some reason. He couldn't remember the last time he saw someone kiss another person.

Sakura watched the couple while smiling. She wondered why she felt a bit sad looking at them. What if something did happen on the mission and Naruto got hurt? Or worse, killed? Hinata's heart would be shattered if something happened to him.

Then she thought about the mission. She decided that if Naruto was in any danger she would try to save him so he could return to Hinata and achieve his goal to become Hokage.

She glanced at Sasuke. He had already achieved his goal to kill his brother and now he just needed to rebuild his clan.

_Yes, I will protect Sasuke if he needs my help so he can rebuild the Uchiha clan to it's former glory. And whoever becomes his wife, I too will help with anything I can for her too!_

Even though she still loved Sasuke she had her doubts about ever being his wife and so she would accept the woman he married. Unless it was Ino, but she doubted that that would ever happen either. Yet part of her wanted to selfishly keep him for herself so he would hold her in his strong protective arms—

Her thoughts were cut off when the Hokage spoke, "Alright Naruto, release your wife and focus on the mission I'm going to assign you to."

Naruto and Hinata parted and the pearly eyed woman's face was bright red since Naruto had kissed her in front of the entire party. Shizune giggled in the corner.

"B-bye N-Naruto. C-come home s-s-safely." Hinata stuttered before she bowed to the Hokage and left the room.

Naruto wore a huge grin on his face. "She worries too much."

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "She does not worry too much! She just cares a lot about you and she doesn't want the man she loves to get hurt. Did you ever think of how much pain she would be in if you left her and never came back?"

Something in the last sentence she said made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. She said it in the way of telling Naruto that she had felt that pain. She knew how it felt to wait for years for someone she loved and know that he may never accept her feelings and may be dead and never come back. And Sasuke knew who caused her that pain. He felt his heart swell with guilt. He was yanked from his thoughts when the Hokage spoke, "Alright already, enough with the chit-chat." She looked up from her papers and reached for her teacup. She sipped her tea and frowned at it wishing for a more potent drink.

"Now then, this is a B-Rank mission border line to an A-Rank mission. I need you three to be aware that we're not exactly sure what we're up against." She paused to let them chew that thought. "All I am informed of is that there have been strange occurrences going on lately in the surrounding countries and getting nearer to the villages outside of ours. People are being injured and in a few cases, killed. There were no traces of evidence from the people who are doing these things so we are led to say they are skilled shinobi. We've had interrogators question the victims and all cases have one similarity; they are all attacked in their dreams; like their nightmares have come to life."

Sakura stiffened. She glanced at Sasuke hoping he didn't see her action. He did. Sasuke had the impulse to grab her hand a squeeze it to comfort her more, but dared not.

She rested her chin on her wrist that was propped on her desk. "One woman that we interrogated had multiple bruises and scratches on her body and she said that it was her worst nightmare that her ex-boyfriend would come back and sexually abuse her. That happened in her dream two nights ago and she was terribly frightened to find the exact wounds in her dream on her body the next morning.

"Medics say it is hard to know how her mental condition will hold up. Apparently, it was more traumatizing than we thought for her. Relatives say that they most commonly see an odd dark smoke leaving the scene. I want you three to find out what's going on and who is behind this. If it comes to it, kill them. But it would be nice to retain them and stop this madness."

"Sakura, I am making you team leader."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura bowed her head.

"Hey! Why Sakura?" Naruto argued.

"Because you are still too irresponsible for such a position and I still don't trust Sasuke enough. No offence, Uchiha."

"None taken." The raven haired ninja replied.

She motioned Team 7 to come closer to her desk and she handed them each a radio and headset, "In case you get separated or need help use these to contact each other. If you need reinforcements feel free to call. I'll send some as fast as I can." She handed them a piece of paper. "Here is a map to the house of the latest victim. Leave within the next hour. You are dismissed!"

"Hai!" The three teens bowed and exited the room. As they left a bit of Inner Sakura came out she ordered, "Go home and pack your things, we meet at the Konoha Gates in forty-five minutes."

Then she looked at them with a threatening glare, "And you better not be late."

Naruto made a bit of a pouting face as she walked off, "Hmph, I wanted to be leader. I don't like it when Inner Sakura comes out she's always more strict."

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. Although, he himself, was a bit surprised at her change in personality. He had forgotten that she had another part to her which made Sakura all the more complicated. Most of the time when they were kids he only saw her Inner Self come out when she was upset at Naruto.

Sakura had finished packing her things in a backpack and she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous to go on the mission. What Tsunade said had truthfully scared her. Especially, when the Hokage herself did not know exactly how strong these supposed shinobi were supposed to be.

She picked up the phone and dialed her parent's number.

"_Haruno Kyoko, speaking." _ A woman's voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Mom. I just want to let you know that I'm going to be gone on a mission for a couple days, ok?"

"_Alright, honey. Just be careful. You know how much I worry about you."_

"I know. Love you."

"_I love you too."_

Sakura hung up the phone and grabbed her bag that was sitting on her bed. When she walked outside she couldn't help but smile at how lovely it was outdoors today. The sun was shining brilliantly and wisps of clouds passed over the clear blue sky. She could smell cooking foods from the lunch stands in the village as a light breeze passed by her. Her pink tresses blew over her cheeks and tickled her lips. Sakura tucked the stands of hair behind her ears and continued to the gates.

She was the first to arrive, but she saw both Naruto and Sasuke not far down the road. She also noticed a messenger hawk flying towards her. When the hawk came near she held out her arm and it landed upon it with a short screech. Sakura took the small piece of paper stored in the container strapped to it's leg and read it carefully. As Naruto and Sasuke approached the fox-faced ninja came up behind her in attempt to read the message.

"Stop it, Naruto." Sakura said waving her hand dismissively.

"Is it from Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke, his hands in his pockets.

Sakura nodded her face slightly pale, "We have a new destination. Apparently," Her voice wavered slightly. "A child is being attacked right now and Tsunade-sama wants us go there immediately. It's on the other side of town and I've memorized the address. I'm just going to tell Tsunade-sama we're on our way." She took a pencil out from her pouch and wrote a short reply on the backside of the original message and slipped it back in the container. "Fly back to Hokage-sama!" She told the bird.

The bird instantly took flight and headed back to the Hokage Tower.

"Let's go!" The kunoichi commanded.

To avoid any accident in the busy marketplace they took to traveling on the rooftops of the buildings getting there at a much swifter pace. Sakura was praying that the child wouldn't be in any life threatening danger before they even got there.

She jumped off a rooftop and landed at the front door of the address Sakura was given. Sakura focused her charka and blew the door off its hinges. Rushing in the house she found a woman weeping over her six year old daughter who rested in her arms. She kept on saying, "Hiyo, wake up! It's Mommy! Please wake up, sweetie!"

The girl, Hiyo, had blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes were dim and with each passing minute she seemed to get bruises and she would cry out in pain.

"Hiyo." Sakura breathed. The little girl always helped her mother at clothing shop near Sakura's apartment and Sakura had made it a habit to bring the six year old a treat whenever she came by.

Naruto and Sasuke stood where they were not sure how to react. Sakura was the first to make a movement. Being a medic in the hospital taught her that she had to focus on the task at hand and not waste any time because the patient's life depended on every passing second.

"Move aside!" Sakura ordered the mother while shoving her aside. She knew it was rude, but she had to help Hiyo. She applied charka to her hands so a green aura surrounded them and began healing the bruises.

_What's going on?_

As fast as she healed them, the bruise kept on coming and the girl received more blows. Sakura started muttering curses. Even though she never swore it was had not to in this type of situation, but she was not going to let this girl die!

"Wake up, Hiyo!" Sakura pleaded. _Lord, save her!_

Sakura kept on healing the bruises for a couple more minutes. It felt like forever to the pink haired medic until Hiyo coughed and her eyes brightened.

"Thank God," Sakura said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mama! Tell Daddy to not to jump!" Hiyo cried.

Sakura's green eyes lowered and she remembered that Tsunade had told them that the victims would dream of their worst nightmare. She was sympathetic for the little girl. To put a child through so much pain at so young of an age, this experience will probably scar her for life.

Sasuke noticed a dark shadow pass along the wall behind Sakura and the girl and go out through the door. "Sakura," Sasuke said, the urgency in his voice brought her to attention. "This way!"

"I can't leave her!"

The Uchiha looked out the door and saw the medics coming from the hospital arriving and said to her, "Yes, you can. The medics are here. They will take care of Hiyo. Our mission is to find who is doing this and I already saw the dark cloud of smoke exit the girl's body."

Sakura gave in and she and Naruto followed his lead. Sasuke led the way through town as he caught brief glimpses of it and Sakura was getting frustrated. She was beginning to think this was a wild goose chase!

"Sasuke-kun! What did you see back there again?" Sakura was trying hard to keep the anger from slipping into her voice.

Sasuke looked to his left where Sakura was jumping from tree limbs as they went outside Konoha. "I saw a dark cloud or smoke of some sort come out from Hiyo's body after she had woken up."

"That's odd." The medic murmured contemplatively to herself.

When they came to a clearing in the forest they saw the dark smoke hovering above the ground. Team Seven came to a halt and stared at the floating substance as it formed into a more humanly shape.

"Darkpain." Sasuke uttered. She stood on the other side of the clearing giving them a good fifty feet of distance from her.

She smirked at Sasuke and glanced at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura felt her shoulder pulse with what felt like a living fire and put her hand to it. _What's wrong with it? I already healed it!_

Darkpain laughed, "A human cannot heal what is inflicted by a demon! The kunai I stabbed you with was demonic." The demon said reading her thoughts.

"What?" Sakura was terribly confused. Who was this person? She was sure they had never met.

"_I_ entered your dream four nights ago at that hotel. I posed as your precious Sasuke-kun and stabbed you!" She paused and chuckled. "I get so much enjoyment out of you filthy humans! Your minds are easily manipulated, and fear is a predator stalking through each of your inner most thoughts. And like I did, I entered your body encouraged that certain fear to surface in your subconscious mind while you slept.

"I can be pretty picky when it comes to choosing my victims and I have to say that the younger are m favorites! Once in doubt, it is hard to look towards something truthful is it not, Sakura?"

Sakura was absolutely shocked. She stood unmoving slowly letting the demon's words sink into her brain. That person was in her body? The thought sent chills down her spine.

"Wait, what happened Sakura? You got hurt at the hotel? Why didn't you tell me? What did she do to you?" Naruto spilled out questions for her.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke glared at him.

Once she came to her senses Sakura pulled a kunai from her kunai holster and threw it at the demon.

Darkpain laughed almost hysterically as the kunai imbedded itself in her. She pulled it out and threw it back at Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke warned.

But the medic did not move from her spot and instead caught the kunai between her index finger and middle finger. She winced as the sharp edges cut her fingers slightly. Besides that, the blade was clean with no trace of blood.

"What are you?" Naruto asked, his voice threatening as his eyes changed from blue to red; pupils replaced by dark slits. His fingernails resembled claws and the whisker markings on his face became more prominent.

"I am barely different than you, Uzamaki Naruto. Or should I say, the human vessel of Kyuubi? I am a demon. You harbor a pure demon inside of your body. A demon far more powerful than me that would not hesitate to kill me were it if he was not trapped inside you, but that is not to say I am not powerful." Her usually mischievous eyes now darkened so there was no longer a golden pin point of color there. Like a candle being blown out her eyes were pools of pure and evil darkness. A dark aura emitted from her body.

"So I will treat myself and have three kills today."

Sakura looked at her teammates trying to keep a steady voice though her body shook, "How do you suppose we fight a demon?" She asked more to herself than the others. "Of course we can't fight a demon! That's not possible because we're just humans!"

Her shoulder burned constantly as Sakura racked her brain for ideas, mainly on escape. Naruto's and Sasuke's lives depended on her. She promised herself she would save them. She thought about having them turn around and head back to the village, but she could place an entire village in danger! Her emotions boiled within her and feelings she though she had left behind bubbled to the top. She felt despaired and helpless. Useless to the team again only holding them back. _What do I do, Lord?_ She saw the darkness advancing forward and fear gripped her. She wanted to scream and cry, but she could do anything!

"I'm sorry; I've failed you guys again! I'm too weak! I can't do anything!" She whispered. She needed to be close to someone. Anyone! The closest person to her was Sasuke, so she grabbed his arm and buried her face into his shoulder trying to hold back tears.

Sasuke stared at the approaching darkness and his heart sank. He felt as if there was no hope, and darkness would just swallow up his entire soul. He felt very alone. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. This was almost more terrifying than when his clan was slaughtered. So this is how it would end for him?

Then he felt a pair of trembling arms wrap themselves around his own muscular arm and he looked down at the pink hair of his teammate. For a moment he felt the faintest spark of hope kindle inside of him and the advancing darkness longer mattered, and then he thought that for a moment, everything would be alright.

Sasuke nudged Sakura and she looked up into his eyes. He had never seen her so terrified in his entire life and just seeing the hopelessness in her usually warm and friendly green eyes broke his heart.

"We will look the enemy in the eye before death takes us." He said, his voice unusually steady even in the current situation.

She gazed at him sadly and clung to his arm and then they both looked straight into the eyes of Darkpain. Then like a lantern had been lit in a dark room the darkness vanished when light came pouring down from the sky. The three teenagers closed their eyes against the blinding light. When they opened them they saw a shining being with a gleaming sword in hand.

The being was bathed in a golden light and a pair of bright blue eyes looked from the ninja to Darkpain. None of the shinobi could tell whether it was male or female, but for some reason they knew that this person was going to help them. Darkpain cringed back against the light.

Tears ran down Sakura's face. She had never seen a more beautiful or perfect being! And that didn't even being to describe them! In fact, Sakura could think of no ways to describe the shining being among them.

Darkpain let out a cry as the pure blade pierced her, killing her. The being looked at them with their soft blue eyes and in their minds they heard the being say in neither male or female voice, "Be thankful for He Himself has sent me to save you! Do not thank me, but praise the one King!"

Then the shining being disappeared and Team Seven stood dumbstruck. For they all knew that what they had seen was an angel sent from heaven.

Half an hour had passed and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura still stood rooted to the ground. Then Sasuke noticed that Sakura was still clinging to his arm and a light blush crept across his cheeks. Part of him wanted her to let go since he was in the presence of Naruto and it was embarrassing him (hopefully Naruto was still in a trance), and the other part wanted to pull her into n embrace and hold her tightly so he would never lose her again. He was still contemplating the question when he felt her slide down his arm as she sank to her knees.

"Sakura?"

"I'm okay, Sasuke-kun." She said softly. "Thank you for letting me hold onto your arm. I was really scared, but you must have hated it. I was acting like a child."

Sasuke wasn't about to let Sakura make herself feel like she was the bad guy here.

"You weren't acting like a child, Sakura. Even I was scared. So if you're going to say you were being childish because of being afraid then that makes Naruto and I childish as well." He smirked to himself. Although, he wasn't one for comforting people he thought he did a decent job of it when he saw a light smile grace Sakura's lips.

There was a silence between them for a couple minutes and then Sasuke brought up enough courage to say, "About the arm thing, its fine."

Sakura looked at him as his cheekbones turned a light shade of pink barely visible to her. Sakura looked up at him with so much love in her eyes that he through he would break down and kiss her, but he controlled his emotions before doing such an act. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's always kept their composure. The only thing that he could keep from showing was a slight smile.

He helped Sakura to her feet and went to Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. The mission has been completed. Let's go back and tell Hokage-sama."

Naruto's eyes were transfixed ahead of him, "That…was so…awesome." He breathed.

Their walk back to Konoha was a silent one for each of the ninja were caught up in their own thoughts of what had happened earlier.

They explained what happened to Tsunade although Sakura and Naruto did most of the talking and Sasuke stood silently next to them nodding occasionally. Tsunade rested her nose on top of her laced fingers; her brows knitted together in concentration.

"I'm a bit skeptical about the whole ordeal, but I trust you. I'm sure you wouldn't lie about something this serious." She replied after they finished speaking. "You are dismissed."

As they left the building Naruto grinned, "Well, I'll see you guys later! I' going to let Hinata know I'm okay and I'm going to tell her _everything_ that happened on the mission!" With that the orange clad ninja left for home.

"Good. It's about time he Hinata's feelings to heart."

Sasuke felt a pang in his own heart when Sakura said that. _How does she make me feel so guilty without knowing it?_

"How is your shoulder?" He inquired.

"Hm?"

"Your shoulder. I saw you grab it back in the clearing."

She pulled the crimson sleeve aside and looked for the scar.

"It's gone!" She gasped.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"The scar is gone!" She looked at her fingers. "The cuts from the kunai are gone too!"

Laughter bubbled in her chest until she could no longer contain it and she fell into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Nothing, I just love my life right now and I'm really happy about it!"

Sasuke smirked. Somewhere in his mind he wondered how she could be so happy after what he had done to her and how had had treated her. He wanted her to always be happy like this.

The sun was setting and the sky turned a brilliant crimson orange with shades of pink touching i's edges. The sight was absolutely breathtaking! Sakura stopped walking and looked ay it. Her voice was filled with awe as she said, "It's so beautiful!"

Then Sasuke did something to her that he had never once regretted. He came up behind her and at first stiffly put his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on the back of her head.

She tensed up, but when she felt Sasuke relaxed she did as well. She shifted her head so it rested on his right forearm and his head rested on her shoulder. They watched the sunset silently warmed by the now known fact that both loved each other.

_Sakura. I choose Sakura over clan. _Sasuke decided.


	9. Three Years Later A Proposal

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy I finished this chapter! I had a lot of fun doing it and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I've had lots of encouragement from my viewers and I want to thank you so much for the support and positive comments!

* * *

Previously:

The sun was setting and the sky turned a brilliant crimson orange with shades of pink touching its edges. The sight was absolutely breathtaking! Sakura stopped walking and looked ay it. Her voice was filled with awe as she said, "It's so beautiful!"

Then Sasuke did something to her that he had never once regretted. He came up behind her and at first stiffly put his arms around her waist and rested his forehead on the back of her head.

She tensed up, but when she felt Sasuke relaxed she did as well. She shifted her head so it rested on his right forearm and his head rested on her shoulder. They watched the sunset silently warmed by the now known fact that both loved each other.

_Sakura. I choose Sakura over clan. _Sasuke decided.

* * *

Three years later Sakura sat at the head of the table at her parent's house as everyone cheered, "Happy birthday, Sakura!"

Sakura blushed. She had given permission to Naruto (after hours of his begging) to let him plan her twentieth birthday party. She should have known that he would throw her a large party. A very large party! Sakura was sure it was him who told the entire village because when she went shopping earlier everyone on the streets wished her a happy birthday and all of the children came to her presenting small homemade gifts such as: jewelry, cookies, drawings, polished stones, and of course, birthday cards!

Even little Hiyo, who is now eight years old came to her and presented a dress to her.

"Mama and I made this for you Sakura-niisan!"

"Oh, thank you, Hiyo!

The dress was the same crimson red as her shirt and it had spaghetti straps. The dress wasn't too extremely low only going below her collarbone and its skirt was layered and the front of the dress was shorter in the front than in the back. The front went just above her knees where the back went down to her mid-calf. The material was similar to satin, but it felt softer than it. It even had the Haruno clan symbol on the back of the dress.

So now she was at her parent's house wearing her new dress and blowing the candles out on her cake. Quite a few were at the house. Team Gai, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, The Sand Team, and of course, Team Kakashi. Actually, Sakura was surprised that Naruto would drag the Kazekage here just for her birthday. Gaara stood silently as Lee spoke to him about old battles. Presently, it was the one where they fought Kimmimaro of the Sound.

Even Tsunade had come and was drinking sake under the watchful eyes of Shizune. Choji was at the refreshments and Ton Ton was picking up any scraps that fell on the floor making it easier for Sakura and her parents to clean later.

"Thanks for hosting the party here, Mom." Sakura said later that evening. She was feeling mentally exhausted.

"Oh, you're absolutely welcome! It was a pleasure to celebrate your birthday here!" Her mother replied.

The only other person who stayed after the party was Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata had left moments earlier. Kyoko was tying an overflowing bag of garbage shut.

"Here, let me get that!" Sakura offered.

"But your dress…" Her mother was cut off because Sakura already went out the door.

Sakura heaved the bulging bag and took it to the dumpster. The dumpster itself stood on the right side of the house in the shaded alley. Sakura tossed the garbage bag into the dumpster and looked up at the half moon. Tendrils of wispy smoke-colored clouds touched it edges and slowly they made they're way over it. The March air smelled damp and earthy. Sakura went to over to the tree near her previous house and sat on the wooden bench beneath it. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds of night. She could hear the fluttering of bats' wings as they flew above her and a rabbit darting out of a bush. She heard the sounds of a stray dog nosing around in someone else's garbage and a young couple laughing over the giggling of their child in the next house.

She breathed in deeply and felt the day's excitement leave her. She sensed an approaching charka and smiled, "Sasuke-kun," she spoke softly. She didn't want to disturb the peace of this quiet night. She'd had enough noise for the day or a week for that matter!

"Hn."

She kept her eyes closed, but made room for Sasuke to sit next to her; she welcomed his presence.

She and Sasuke held a stronger bond than ever before and they each felt a connection no matter how far away they were from each other on missions. They never called each other girlfriend or boyfriend because what they had was deeper. Neither of them outwardly showed love like hugging or kissing. Once in a while when no one was looking they would hold hands when they took a walk ion the park.

Sasuke rested his arms on his knees; clasping his hands together.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you were just taking a while."

Sakura's laughter was musical and Sasuke was always glad to hear it, but when she laughed at his worry he couldn't help but feel a bit indignant. She grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for worrying for me, but you know how strong I am now and I can take care of myself."

Sasuke smirked. He knew she could take care of herself and he had seen her beat down a drunk pervert and had seen her skills in battle. But all his life he had somehow always taken on the role of protecting her it was almost like a reflex. She was one of the few people close to him, and in reality she _was _the closest person to him.

She got up and headed inside and Sasuke followed.

"Sakura, why don't you go home now? You could use a break, we'll finish cleaning. There isn't much left to do anyways." Kyoko put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Sakura smiled, "Alright, I'll go. Thank you for the party." She focused her charka in her arms and lifted the last two large bags of gifts and headed out. She was glad Naruto had dropped the other bags off at her apartment earlier.

Sakura's father, Katsurou, looked at the Uchiha prodigy and asked, "How has my daughter been doing?"

Sakura didn't stop by their house as often to tell them how she was. And he knew that she wasn't doing well at all when Sasuke left the village and he was curious about her behavior now that he was back and they both late teens were together.

"Fine. She's doing fine."

Katsurou nodded. He would have preferred a more detailed reply, but he knew Sasuke would not elaborate. In the past he and the Uchiha had had some disagreements knowing that there was something more between his only daughter and the village traitor. Especially, now that he know that the young man returned Sakura's feelings. Over time though, he and the raven-haired man had come to peace with the help of his ever supporting wife, Kyoko.

When the cleaning was finished Sasuke left and went to the Uchiha mansion. He had moved in a year earlier and after finally getting all of the legal papers of ownership signed.

Kyoko and Katsurou retired to bed and Kyoko faced her husband and sighed, "Our little blossom has finally bloomed."

* * *

During the second week of April Sasuke walked to Sakura's apartment so they could take a walk through the park. He smirked silently to himself as he knocked on her door. When she opened it he saw she was wearing her usual out fit of a crimson top with Haruno symbol, short pink skirt over tight black shorts. She grinned as she saw Sasuke. "Ready?"

"Hn."

"Let's go then!" She grabbed his hand and led the way light a happy-go-lucky little girl.

Once at the park they saw no one else was there besides them and they laced their fingers together and proceeded down the path. The sun was shining in a clear blue sky with the occasional puff of cloud drifting across it. A swift breeze tousled Sakura's petal colored locks and she tuck some of the strands behind her ear. It was a warmer wind and Sakura was glad spring had finally arrived.

"Oh, my," Sakura breathed. "Look, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa."

On the path ahead of them was slowly being carpeted by cherry blossom petals as the wind blew through cherry trees lined along the pathway. The cherry trees were in full bloom and their blossoms gave off a sweet aroma that floated on the air around them. The sunlight filtered through the blossoms making golden specs of light dance along the ground.

Sasuke caught a falling cherry blossom and softly stroked the delicate petals before placing it behind Sakura's right ear. Sakura smiled and a light blush of pleasure crept onto her cheeks. Sasuke never showed or gave her much affection, but the simple things he did meant the world to her. She looked up into his ebony eyes. She was amazed at how tall he had gotten when he hit his grown spurt. He trumped her height by at least a half of a head now and she couldn't help but remember back when he was much closer in height to her back when they were genin.

Sakura barely noticed that they had stopped walking until Sasuke said, "Would you like to sit down?" he gestured to the carved stone bench beside him.

Sakura came back to the present and replied distractedly, "Um, okay."

She sat down and raised an eyebrow when Sasuke remained standing.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura," he started to speak then paused as if he had to think about what he was going to say. "Sakura, I have something to ask you about, and it's very serious."

For some unknown reason to her a knot formed in Sakura's stomach and her palms began to sweat. "Y-yes? I'm listening."

"I…" Sasuke took a deep breath. What he was going to ask would change his life forever. "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

There, he'd said it. Although, now he was fighting back the heat rushing up to his face. The fact that he had actually asked her made his mind do cartwheels! He suddenly wondered what his father had felt like when he had asked his mother to marry him.

Sakura was silent and she stared at him with a surprisingly unreadable expression. He too wore his emotionless mask, but inside he was twisting with anticipation and anxiety. All the muscles in his body tensed up and he clenched his teeth together. Was she trying to torture him?

Sasuke realized too, that asking her this certain question meant the end to the line of Uchiha. He truly was the last Uchiha alive now and there would be no turning back. But surprisingly, he wasn't bothered by that.

He met Sakura's still unreadable eyes with his own and was taken off guard when she stood up and flung her arms around his neck. She was laughing joyously and jumping up and down, but careful not to break Sasuke's neck while doing it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Then Sasuke picked her off the ground and swung her around him. Then Sakura heard a sound that never in her entire time of knowing Sasuke had she _ever_ heard before; he laughed. And when he had set her down her cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her full on the lips. Sakura's eyes widened, but she closed her eyes returned the kiss passionately.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they embraced each other.

They stood like that for a while and they felt each others love surrounding them. When they pulled apart Sasuke smirked and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and took out the ring. It was made of two wires. The one gold and the other silver, both entwined together with a small pink cherry blossom welded to the top of it. Sakura gasped as Sasuke slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful!"

She brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."


	10. A Meeting of Five Their Truths

A/N: Hi everybody, sorry I wasn't able to update this any sooner. We are busy people over here! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to add a few new characters to the story. Please review! It keeps me motivated to write more.

* * *

Previously:

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they embraced each other.

They stood like that for a while and they felt each others love surrounding them. When they pulled apart Sasuke smirked and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and took out the ring. It was made of two wires. The one gold and the other silver, both entwined together with a small pink cherry blossom welded to the top of it. Sakura gasped as Sasuke slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful!"

She brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Sakura sat in Naruto's living room with Hinata and said ninja.

"That's great you guys!" Naruto hugged Sakura tightly.

"Na…Naruto, your suffocating me!" Sakura squeaked.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto released her and grinned sheepishly.

Hinata sat across from Sasuke and smiled, "Congratulations, Sasuke. I'm glad you finally asked her to marry you. Naruto and I were hoping you would."

"Hn." A small smile played on his lips.

Naruto stuck his hand in his pocket and frowned slightly as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and some lint. He looked at the piece of paper that clearly looked like it had gone through the wash and blinked.

"Oh yeah, I have to get that money from Granny Tsunade." He said to himself thinking no one could hear him.

"What money, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

Uh, um, well you see…I made a bet with Granny Tsunade—

Naruto was cut off as Sakura said, "Don't call Tsunade-sama that!"

"Okay, okay. I made a bet with _Tsunade-sama _that Sasuke-teme would propose to you after you turned twenty." He gave them a fox-like grin, "And it looks like I won the bet."

"You what?" Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Naruto closed his eyes and waved his hands in from of him, "S-settle down, Sakura-chan! I made this bet a year ago so it's nothing recent. Plus, when I collect the money I'll buy you and Sasuke and great wedding gift."

"Forget it." She hissed in his ear. She set him down and crossed her arms. Sakura planned on talking to her sensei about this later on. How dare her!

"Dobe." Sasuke murmured.

"When do you two plan on getting married?" asked Hinata.

"Next June. We just need to make arrangements for everything still." Sakura said after she had calmed down a bit.

"That's a nice month to get married in," remarked the pearly eyes woman.

"Hm, I think so too." Sakura smiled.

"I need to get that money!" Naruto said in an almost whining voice.

"Why don't you go get it with Sasuke and Sakura will visit some of the other girls?" Hinata suggested.

"Alright! C'mon, Sasuke!" Naruto was heading out the door.

The Uchiha stood up and followed the loud ninja, but not before squeezing Sakura's hand. She smiled back at him and squeezed his in return. Then both of her teammates walked away. Hinata closed the door after them and asked in an almost timid way, "So who should we see first?"

Sakura smirked. Hinata had grown out of being timid and rarely stuttered now, but there were some times where it would resurfaced. And Sakura really looked up to Hinata for getting emotionally stronger and her guess was that most of her help came from Naruto.

Five shinobi women sat at a circular table in a small café sipping their cold drinks and talking casually.

* * *

"I can't believe you're marrying Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino yelled, but not in an unfriendly way, more of an oh-my-gosh-I-can't-believe-it way.

Sakura giggled. She expected this kind of reaction. Ino was always fun to surprise because she always over reacted.

"I suppose, it was always meant to be; fated by the team arrangements in our genin days by Iruka-sensei!" Ino struck a dramatic pose.

"Don't make fun of Neji!" Ten Ten and Hinata said in unison shooting glares at the long haired blonde.

The girls were quiet and sipped their drinks. Ten Ten looked up at Ino.

"Hey, where is little Daichi this afternoon?" asked the weaponry specialist.

"Oh, he's out with his daddy." Ino said flipping he bangs out of her eyes.

Ino's four year old son, Daichi was a reproduction of Sai and her. Actually, his birth was rather unexpected for both parents. Sakura remembered the shock on Ino's face when she found out she was pregnant; her mouth had practically fallen off her face.

When the blonde kunoichi had requested that Sakura would deliver her baby and she gladly accepted; feeling honored by her friend and old rival. Unfortunately, the labor and delivery had been a hard one for Ino. But once Daichi had been born Ino and Sai were overjoyed. After healing Ino, Sakura had to heal Sai because through the delivery he had allowed Ino to hold his hand and in the end her fingernails had cut open his palm. Both ninja openly accepted their baby and slid right into the parenting role. Shortly after his birth Ino and Sai got married.

Sakura smiled at the image of Daichi in her mind. Now that he was older he looked more like his parents, even though Ino had denied it saying he looked more like her father. The little boy had light blonde hair like his mother pulled back into a short ponytail and black eyes like his father. Ino was becoming frustrated with how her husband was teaching their child to use a fake smile 'because it always works' Sai had said. Of course, both got a scolding from the blonde woman when that was used in front of her or she had heard it was used.

"And where is Sai?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Ino looked at Sakura indignantly and crossed her arms across her chest, "He's at the playground with Daichi."

"Well, I find it almost unbelievable Uchiha proposed." Temari said changing the subject.

"Believe it." Sakura said holding up her ring. She inwardly chuckled how she had used Naruto's saying. "I was shocked myself." She admitted.

"Did he get down on his knee?" Ino pressed.

"No, he had me sit down on a bench while he stood in front of me and asked."

"I bet it was his Uchiha pride." Ten Ten quipped.

"I doubt it, and don't say such mean things like that." Sakura reprimanded.

"He's and Uchiha, and we all know that he's prideful and stubborn."

Sakura had to admit he could be a bit prideful and defiantly stubborn. But it wasn't that bad.

"So, are you talking about _my_ Sasuke or _your_ Shikamaru?"

Bull's eye. Temari's face flushed bright red. Sakura knew there was something between the outwardly lazy ninja and her. Both were extremely opposite; Shikamaru being sexist and Temari trying to prove him that woman could be equal to men.

"That's what I thought." Sakura grinned.

"How is Neji?" Hinata asked the brunette.

"Uh, he's fine. He has been helping me train in accuracy and speed so I can become stronger."

"Is there any way for you to get any stronger than you are already?" Ino said vexed.

"Absolutely, there is always something to improve."

"So," Ino said changing the subject back to Sasuke again. "When do you and Sasuke plan on having kids? Didn't he make it a goal to revive his clan?"

There was an awkward silence. No one was sure of what to say knowing it was a delicate subject.

"Remember, Ino," Sakura said. "I can't have any children."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's been so long since you found out that it must have slipped my mind over the years."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She laughed lightly.

In reality, that subject was extremely tender. Her heart felt like it had been pierced with a cold kunai knife. Then she felt her hands get cold; she would have to tell Sasuke she couldn't conceive. Her heart swelled with dread. Would he refuse to marry her now knowing that she couldn't revive his clan for him?

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly. "You're a bit pale."

All heads turned towards her and she could see the concern on each of their faces.

She laughed, "I'm fine! I just think that all of the excitement this week has caught up with me."

"Why don't you go home and take a nap. Maybe you'll feel better." Ino suggested.

"I think I will." Sakura said gathering her things.

* * *

Sakura walked from the café feeling light headed. How would she tell him? She walked aimlessly until she found herself at the Uchiha mansion. She swallowed hard. She hadn't meant to come here! She started to walk away until she heard her fiancé, Sasuke call out to her.

"Sakura?"

She turned around and saw him walking to her from his porch.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He approached her, "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just…wandering." She fidgeted with her fingers.

She bit her lip then said, "Sasuke-kun, there's something I have to tell you." Her head throbbed and she got goosebumps on her arms and legs.

"I…" her vision dipped and she fell into darkness.

* * *

_What's going on with her?_

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes roll back as she went unconscious. He easily caught her thin body before she fell. The situation reminded him of what happened when he had returned from the Sound. He figured that whatever she had to tell him wouldn't be easy for her to say. Judging from the fact that she didn't have a fever she must have been so nervous that she fainted. A growing curiosity grew within him about what she wanted to tell him.

He held the limp body of his fiancé in his arms and carried her bridal style into the house where he set her on his bed. His bedroom was rather dark with a dark grey curtain coving his window now allowing any of the sunlight penetrate the darkness. Sasuke flicked on the small lamp on his dresser and looked at Sakura. She seemed fine except being a little pale.

He covered her with a blanket and stood back in the doorway. The raven-haired man looked at the kunoichi laying on his bad and couldn't help but think she belonged there. Like she was the missing puzzle piece in his life. Her being his bed seemed natural for Sasuke.

He caressed her cheek and left her asleep in his room.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and looked groggily around the room. Her mind was still clouded with sleep as she sat up and stretched her arms. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she pulled back the grey curtain hanging on the window beside her. She sneezed twice as a cloud of dust swirled around in the air. Sakura guessed it hadn't been opened in a while. She looked at the setting sun and tried to remember what she did before falling asleep. She had walked back from the café and she was going to tell Sasuke something…what was it? Reality dawned on her as her mind began functioning again.

She felt her stomach knot with fear. She remembered what she was going to tell him. She shook her head and began taking in her surroundings. Where was she? She looked out the window for any clues. When she couldn't find any she looked around the room and she gasped sharply as she saw a crumpled shirt on the ground next to the bed, its red and white emblem barely visible under the deep navy blue wrinkles.

She was at Sasuke's house and in his bed! Sakura knew she didn't need to over react so severely since she would be sharing the same house and bed as him next year, but she still could help feel unnerved. She'd never been in his house before, come to think of it.

"Your awake." Sasuke stated, as he appeared in the doorway.

Sakura jumped in surprise. The Uchiha walked into his room and stood across from her, and Sakura swung her legs our from under the covers to stand. Before she was able to get up Sasuke placed his hand gently on her should signaling her to remain seated. Sakura looked into his emotionless onyx eyes with her puzzled viridian ones.

"You wanted to tell me something before you fainted," said Sasuke quite bluntly.

Sakura's eyes became downcast and she began to wring her hands together nervously.

"I…" She couldn't do it! Sakura always hated her cowardly side. When she was ready to say or do something she would back down when she was under pressure. She was afraid of getting hurt. Like she was now. She had managed to get her Inner Self under her control, but now she wished she hadn't. It felt like she abandoned Sakura leaving her to fight her own emotional battles.

"I…can't say it, Sasuke-kun." She managed to say.

Sasuke was silent.

The pink-haired medic took deep even breaths; the only thing keeping her from crying. There was no reason to cry! But she felt ashamed she couldn't tell her secret to her husband-to-be.

"If you don't tell me now it's going to bother you until it finally eats you alive, you know?" He said, his own curiosity growing.

She looked up with renewed determination shining in her eyes. Sakura patted the bed motioning him to sit next to her. She wouldn't be able to do this if he was looming over her. When he sat down next to her she spoke, " You love me, Sasuke-kun. Am I right?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how she need to ask him that. Of course he loved her! He voiced it out loud, "Yes, I do."

"Would you still love me if I told you I was…barren?" The word was obviously hard for her to say aloud.

Sasuke was shocked. That was what this was all about? Come to think of it, Sakura probably thought he didn't know. He hadn't ever told her that he knew.

"Sakura," He brushed some of her pink tresses away from the edge of her mouth. "I still love you."

"But I can't revive your clan! Isn't that what you wanted?" She added gloomily.

"I will always love you whether you can have children or not." He reassured her a smile tugged the corners of his mouth.

The next thing he knew was that he was being pushed down to the bed by Sakura's embrace. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She said gently, her breath tickling his ear.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sasuke pushed the kunoichi off of his and they both sat up.

"Sakura, I've known that you were barren for year now. I didn't tell you I knew because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Sasuke confessed.

"Wait a minute, who told you? When did you find out?"

Sasuke scratched his chin, "Naruto told me," he thought a moment. "We were at the pool at that weird hotel, RelaxInn."

Sakura growled, "I thought that I told that brain-dead idiot not to tell you! He wasn't even supposed to know I'm barren! He was eavesdropping on Tsunade-sama's conversation with me."

Sasuke smirked.

"I still can't believe you would marry me though." Sakura said still taking in what happened. "Even when you knew."

"If I had married any other woman I wouldn't nowhere near as happy as I am now. I don't think I would be able to do that. And I don't think you'd be very happy either."

"No, not really. But I would have tried accepting it and force myself to be happy for you." She murmured.

"Why?"

She looked at him curiously.

"Why do you always feel the need to make others happy and never yourself?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I guess it makes me feel selfish or guilty when I'm happy and someone else isn't. So I abandon my needs to help somebody else. I guess I feel happy when I'm helping people."

"And smiling through your own pain is fun? Smiling so people think your fine when you really aren't? That's like lying to your best friends."

"Well…"

"Sakura, I truthfully want to tell me your feelings. What did you feel when I…left the village?"

The question took Sakura off guard. He wanted to know what she felt? How much it hurt her? Sakura his stare piercing her heart. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, but she was going to marry him and he asked for the truth no matter how hard it was for both of them.

The bare truth.

"Sasuke, it's going to hurt us both. Why do you want me to tell you?"

"Because, I need to understand you more. I lost three years of contact and two years after coming back I still don't know what you went through."

"And I still don't know what you went through, Sasuke-kun."

She had counterattacked him! His onyx eyes widened slightly. She wanted to know what happened to him when he was with Orochimaru?

"You're right. We can both say what happened to each other when we were out of contact tomorrow. It's getting late."

Sakura nodded. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." With that she kissed his cheek and left his house. Surprisingly, she found her way home and plopped into bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, but it's a cliff hanger! Hope you'll bear with me until the next update. 


	11. Their Pasts and Pain

**A/N:** This was a fun chapter to do because once again there was some more new characters in it. I hope Itachi is still in character, I tried my best. Please tell me if you think he's out of character. Now then, a BIG hug to all of my viewer/reviewers! I absolutely enjoy every single one of the reviews that show up in may email. It really motivates me to keep on writing! As a heads up there will be quite a few chapters to add to the story so you don't need to worry about it ending anytime soon. D

Again, I'm not that great at battle scenes and I hope that I don't make Itachi too weak. It's just because Sasuke has gotten stronger, okay? I had fun with that flashback though. cheesy grin

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Previously:

"Sakura, I truthfully want you to tell me your feelings. What did you feel when I…left the village?"

The question took Sakura off guard. He wanted to know what she felt? How much it hurt her? Sakura looked at him and his stare pierced her heart. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to make him feel guilty, but she was going to marry him and he asked for the truth no matter how hard it was for both of them.

The bare truth.

"Sasuke, it's going to hurt us both. Why do you want me to tell you?"

"Because, I need to understand you more. I lost three years of contact and two years after coming back I still don't know what you went through."

"And I still don't know what you went through, Sasuke-kun."

She had counterattacked him! His onyx eyes widened slightly. She wanted to know what happened to him when he was with Orochimaru?

"You're right. We can both say what happened to each other when we were out of contact tomorrow. It's getting late."

Sakura nodded. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." With that she kissed his cheek and left his house. Surprisingly, she found her way home and plopped into bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sasuke turned over in his bed again. He wondered if Sakura was having as hard of a time as he was trying to get to sleep.

_So, I have to tell Sakura what I did while I was with Orochimaru tomorrow. This will be interesting. _He thought sardonically.

He stared at the wall below the window near his bed. In reality, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it, but he was an Uchiha and would keep his word. Sakura had a right to know anyways. She was going to be his wife.

_Sakura Uchiha._

A smile crossed Sasuke's lips as he thought about that.

* * *

Sakura sat up in bed reading by the moonlight filtering in through her windows. She sat the book down on her bed and sighed loudly. This wasn't working! She would try to read her book but it seemed that the words she had just read went in one ear and out the other. She must have read one sentence ten times already. Sakura couldn't concentrate on the story right now. All she could think about was how nervous she was about the coming day.

Later in the morning Sakura's alarm went off and she hit it with such force it shattered. Sakura had just gotten to sleep a couple hours ago and she wasn't ready to wake up, but got out of bed anyways. Sakura took a quick shower and ate some breakfast and headed out. She didn't want to be late going to Sasuke's. Of course, she still had to figure out how to get back to his place.

Outside was bleak and overcast as the sun was obscured by thick grayish clouds that rolled by slowly. Not even the birds were chirping. It was the kind of day that made you feel like staying home and doing nothing while feeling depressed about the weather. Even on her way to Sasuke's Sakura rarely saw any people out walking.

"They're probably inside just in case it rains." She grumbled aloud. _I wish could just stay home as well. _She loved Sasuke, but she was afraid to hurt his feelings.

When Sakura arrived at the Uchiha Manor she hesitantly knocked on the door. Sasuke answered it; his face betraying no emotion.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said hoping to make the heavy atmosphere lighter. It didn't work.

He silently led her into the house and gestured her to take a seat on the couch in the living room. She did and Sasuke sat on a cushioned chair across from her.

"I'm ready," said Sasuke. Both adults could see the signs of lack of sleep etched on each other's faces. Sasuke braced himself for the story of her past.

"I'm not." She said miserably.

Sasuke sighed and asked, "Please, I want to know."

"Okay, I was sad." She replied smiling. Sakura knew she was being difficult, but she didn't want to open up old wounds.

The raven-haired man's eyes darkened.

"Fine, I'll be serious." Sakura announced. "But it hurts to talk about this."

The Uchiha nodded.

Sakura cleared her throat. "When you left me that night I felt betrayed. More than betrayed, I felt angry and sad with myself feeling that it was my fault you left. I even begged you to take me, but you left me here to do nothing. I was too weak to do anything to help you. I woke up on that stone bench knowing that you had left and that my life had suddenly become a living hell. It had become natural to feel a constant ache in my heart. It felt like I was slowly dying every day. Just the knowledge of you being gone made it feel like an unseen hand was wrapped around my heart gripping it harder and harder. I thought myself useless, always blaming myself for your absence. Since it was my fault for not stopping you I blamed myself for Naruto's pain too.

Sakura spoke so softly that Sasuke had to lean forward to catch what she was saying.

"I forgot what it felt to be truly happy after that. Whenever I went outside and saw people laughing or seeing anyone carefree I hated them for it. I wanted to feel that happiness, but since I couldn't I was selfish and wished something terrible would happen to them so they would feel what I felt. They didn't deserve to feel happy when I was sad. I tried to forget you. I tried to be angry at you for leaving me here. The only thing that gave me hope was when I remembered that you would return when you had killed your older brother, Itachi.

"I saw how worried my family and team had become over me so I put on a smile and told them I was going to be fine and that I was getting used to you being gone. But I was lying. I always thought about you always hoping for good news when Naruto returned from retrieval missions, but my spirit was continuously crushed when they came back without you. I made a vow to myself to get stronger and to be useful to the team so I could help bring you back. It got worse after I found out I was unable to bear children. To make up for my loss I started treating the hospital children as if they were my own and when they were released they always brought their friends to meet me and soon enough I became friends with all of the village children.

"When I requested of Tsunade-sama to teach me to be a medical ninja, she agreed. I worked for years under her training and quickly became stronger. I carried out my missions dutifully and was ecstatic when I was given permission to be part of the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Of course, your place on the team was filled by Sai. Oddly enough, Ino said that he reminded her of you. I guess he vaguely did, but I never really saw it.

"When you first came back I was absolutely shocked. It scared me to you after so many years; you had changed so much since I'd last seen you. I was worried about your wounds, but I was so in shock I could barely move. I thought I was seeing things until I had to carry you to my apartment because I knew you wouldn't last long if you stayed out in the rain in such a condition. And so I watched over you until I fell asleep. You know the rest of the story." Sakura finished.

Sasuke's face was somber as he looked into her overly shiny eyes. He could tell she was forcing herself not to cry. But why wouldn't she want to cry? She was admitting to him the he was the one who caused her to go through those long years of pain and sorrow. He had a gathering pool of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. He pushed the feeling aside as Sakura asked, "Can I use your restroom?"

With his direction Sakura swiftly walked into it as tears spilled over her cheeks. She got a wad of toilet paper and wiped them away. Breathing heavily she masked her sobs which released some of the emotions that had built up in her.

_Well, I did it. Poor Sasuke-kun, I'm feel bad I had to tell him! I've probably hurt his feelings. _

When Sakura had cleaned up and made sure her eyes and face weren't too red and she exited the bathroom to listen to Sasuke's end of the story.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Mhmm, I'm better now." She sat on the couch again.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his nose on the top of his laced fingers. "Shall I begin?"

"If you want to." Sakura said gently letting him know that he didn't need to tell her anything if he didn't really want to.

"I made the choice of not allowing you to come with me." He began. "I'm not sure if I had feelings for you back then, but you were one of the few people close to me and I didn't want to see you get hurt. You didn't need to see all the death that followed my path. As soon as I was given the curse mark I was given power; power over many people because I was Orochimaru's new vessel." He spat out the snake sannin's name with disgust. "I won't lie to you Sakura, but I enjoyed that unlimited power. I enjoyed the fear in the people's eyes and their trembling when they looked at me.

"When I was with Orochimaru I learned and mastered many forbidden jutsus. The time came for Orochimaru to do the soul transfer and I turned against him and Kabuto. As Orochimaru went into the state of transfer I freed myself of restraints and attacked him. The act was cowardly, but I had to live in order to kill my brother and revive my clan. I fought Kabuto and overcame him easily. I severed both their heads and buried them behind the hideout."

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew Sasuke was extremely powerful, but she had never seen him fight with all-out power.

"When I was sixteen years old I finally became powerful enough to take on Itachi I sought him out after tracking him for months. He was traveling with his partner Kisame when I came upon them. The fight was far more different than I thought it would be; Sharingan versus Sharingan.

**Flashback:**

"_Looks like we have company._" Kisame sneered.

"_Indeed_." Itachi replied.

Sasuke was burning with hate, "_I've come to kill you,_ brother" The younger Uchiha put an exaggerated emphasis on the title.

"_Go away, Sasuke. I have no time to deal with you today._" The dark haired man said waving his hand dismissively. Sasuke had always been annoyed when Itachi did that to him when he was a child.

"_You should have time because my hate for you has grown ten fold since last time we met, festering inside of me until I could barely stand it._" Sasuke seethed. "_I am ready to kill you and I will not leave until you draw breath no more._"

Itachi looked at him; his eyes amused.

"_Very well, little brother. I do hope you put up more of a fight than last time, though._" Itachi taunted calmly.

Sasuke smirked. He would definitely put up a better fight this time.

"_I will avenge our clan by your death!_"

"_Kisame, do not interfere with this fight. Just stay out of our way._" Itachi said.

Kisame nodded, "_Alright then, Itachi._" 'This will be fun. It's been a while since I've seen a good show.' He thought chuckling to himself. He jumped back onto a tree limb a few yards from the fight.

The Uchiha brothers faced off in silence until Sasuke made the first move. Snakes emerged from his sleeves and extended towards Itachi; their jaws open and fangs dripping with poison. Itachi dodged the attack nimbly and brought out a kunai.

"_Did you think you could dodge my attack so easily?_" Sasuke did some hand signs and the snakes changed their direction towards Itachi again and poison shot from their mouths catching Itachi's sleeve as he dodged once again. The poison melted away the sleeve leaving his older brother's arm burned. Itachi glared at Sasuke.

'This wound is painful; I shall have to have it treated after the battle.' Itachi thought.

Sasuke sensed a change in Itachi's charka signature and both brothers uttered two words at the same time.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes changed patterns; forming onto the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan. Oddly, Itachi felt the slightest bit weaker than before. Itachi stared right into Sasuke's eyes capturing him in his jutsu before his brother could.

The world around them was Sasuke's memory of the massacre of the clan. It was a world of black and white with the exception of Itachi and Sasuke's blood red eyes and the blood pooling around them.

Sasuke's eyes widened. An old forgotten feeling grasped at him and the raven-haired Uchiha felt fear grip his throat. Sasuke concentrated. He couldn't lose this time! Sasuke himself was restrained against a familiar telephone pole unable to physically escape.

Itachi appeared to hold a katana in his hand and he stood in front of Sasuke with his eyes slightly narrowed, "_For the next sixty two hours you will continuously be stabbed by this blade._" The elder Uchiha informed Sasuke coolly. "_I see you have achieved a higher level of Sharingan. Congratulations. Unfortunately, you won't be able to demonstrate it to me._"

As the katana came in contact with Sasuke's body the world around them flickered and in Sasuke's place stood Itachi. The katana was now in Sasuke's hand and he plunged it into Itachi's ribs. Itachi coughed up blood and it trickled out the corners of his mouth. Sasuke smirked.

"_Sasuke, what did you do?_" Itachi said vehemently.

"_The snakes I sent at you spit poison on your sleeve burning your flesh. The poison seeps quickly into your skin once it is burned and spreads throughout your body absorbing your charka supply._" He wiped a bit of Itachi's blood off his hand absently. "_While I've been training with Orochimaru I found out some new techniques for the Sharingan. Of course, this was my first try with this technique since it was supposed to be against another Mangekyou so I am rather pleased with the results. This one is similar to a replacement jutsu but instead of a log I can switch places with the person attacking me and use their own force against them. Part of the reason I was able to achieve the results I got was because your charka was so low you couldn't hold the jutsu as long or strongly as you usually would._"

The scenery began to change bending with Itachi's memories as Sasuke's own mind subconsciously played them around him in an ever changing background, sometimes straying back many years to his childhood. His father was smiling and praising Itachi after a long practice session or his mother tucking him in bed and stroking his forehead lovingly and playing with Sasuke as little boys with a large ball. It went on like that for quite a while until Sasuke asked, "_So you had some happy times in our family then, Itachi?_"

"_No. Those were times I loathed our family._" He paused to catch his breath. "_So proud of how prosperous the Uchiha clan was. How they thought everything was happy and peaceful._" He coughed. "_No, I hated every moment of it. Pretending to be the perfect older brother Fugaku and Mikoto thought I should be to you._"

"_Address our parents properly._" Sasuke snapped. Inside Sasuke's mind he couldn't imagine why Itachi would hate such good times. He also disliked how Itachi admitted the fact that he was pretending to be a good older brother.

The background was still changing and Sasuke saw Akatsuki members fall to the ground; blood pooling from under their bodies. Sasuke's eyes were unchanging as he said in a slightly amused tone, "_So, in the end you've become close to your comrades after all these years, huh?_"

Itachi scowled. He supposed he had after being with them for so long. Although Itachi denied it he couldn't help that the Akatsuki had become like a close knit, yet still cold and distanced, family to him. He enjoyed the fact that everyone was serious all the time. Well, except for Deidara. But even Deidara was could be serious.

Itachi cursed. He was growing weaker by the second and with this wound he was losing quite a bit of blood. He wasn't going to die now. He murmured a dispelling jutsu and the illusion easily disappeared. Now seeing that he wasn't restrained he yanked the katana out of his chest and heaved up more blood. Itachi held a hand up to the wound trying to staunch the bleeding in vainly.

"_Itachi!_" Kisame yelled to him.

"_Stay out of this!_" Itachi replied sharply.

Sasuke ran up to the dark-haired Uchiha and slammed him against a tree; his hand gripped the collar of the Akatsuki cloak. "_Now who is the weak one, brother?_" Sasuke felt Itachi's charka level sinking.

"_Don't worry, I will kill you quickly so to end both our pains._" The younger Uchiha said through clenched teeth.

"_Well done, Sasuke._" He coughed."_You have surpassed me and will finally be able to avenge _your_ clan and wander back to Konoha and that pitiful pink-haired girl._"

Sasuke tensed, "_How do you know of Sakura?_"

Itachi's voice was dying to a low whisper, "_We've met before when she came looking for you. She and the Kyuubi vessel swore to me that they would return you to the Leaf Village, but look at you now. They won't be able to fulfill that since you will just crawl back on your own._"

"_Enough!_" Sasuke forced a kunai into Itachi's heart killing him instantly.

Sasuke could feel his own charka levels draining from usage of the Mangekyou.

"_You!_" Kisame yelled furiously. "_I will kill you for what you've done!_"

Sasuke dodged the huge gauze covered sword coming at him and jumped up into a tree.

"_I have no intention of killing you now._" Sasuke said blandly.

"_You will die for what you have done to Itachi!_" Kisame unwrapped his sword and came at the tree. When the sword hit the large oak the trunk splintered and Sasuke was forced to retreat to another treetop.

'I have no other choice, but to fight him.' Sasuke thought annoyed. Snakes emerged from his sleeves again and he jumped into range with the shark man. The snakes went forth and snapped and hissed at Kisame who kept himself as distanced as he could from the poisonous vipers. He swung his sword and chopped of some of the reptiles heads only to be replaced by two heads on one body.

'What kind of twisted jutsu is that?' Kisame thought as he saw two heads grow off the severed neck of the one.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the shark man's head and he side-stepped out of the way. Unfortunately, while being distracted by the kunai he didn't see the oncoming snake and by the time he saw the viper it was too late to dodge. Kisame yelped in pain as one of the fangs bit into his blue skinned shoulder. The fang went through his dark clothing and deep into his flesh. Kisame held his hand to his shoulder and yelled out in pain. He wasn't going to let the Uchiha brat leave without a scratch. He came forward and chopped as many of the snakes' heads off as he could coming at Sasuke.

Sasuke saw that Kisame was blinded by pain and anger as he came towards him and knew he would be dead if that sword of his came down upon him. So he jumped backward just as Kisame's sword came in range and was falling down to hit him. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he felt the giant sword brush against his upper leg. The Uchiha knew it would be bad to hang around and he retreated to the dense forest behind him. As he left he heard the shouts and screams Kisame cursed as he left the shark man alone.

**End of Flashback.**

Sasuke became silent remembering what happened to him vividly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked gently, worry laced her tone.

Sasuke looked up and noticed he had broken off and resumed what he was saying, "I traveled away from the battleground and stopped to put a makeshift bandage on my leg to try and stop the bleeding. I kept moving only to stop by springs to drink then cleanse my wound. I slept only a couple hours a day and then moved forward. It took me two and a half days to reach Konoha and by then I was exhausted. I remember how much I hated it when it started to rain. I hate walking in wet clothes and since I had been walking for days with a wounded leg I get extremely cold and my joints ached. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you sitting on the bench that night. I was sure it was you because even in the dark your light hair stood out in the downpour. I heard just barely heard you speak over the rain.

**Flashback (The Beginning of the Future):**

She raised her head a bit and asked herself aloud, "Why Sasuke-kun? Why did you leave me for revenge?"

Nothing but the rain answered. Then a quiet weary voice sounded through the rain, "Because I couldn't forward in life with a good conscience knowing that man was still alive. That I had let him live."

Every hair on Sakura's body rose. She lifted her head and looked on the direction she heard the voice from. His voice was deeper now and he almost sounded like a who different person.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered afraid to believe it. Praying it wasn't her imagination playing with her again.

He stood a few yards away from her now. He wore his Sound Village outfit which was now soaking wet and caked with mud and old blood.

**End of Flashback.**

"When I saw Sakura, you reminded me of a wild animal; afraid but curious of me. Your movements were cautious when you hesitantly came to me. When you said my name your voice wavered. In my weakened state you were like an angel there to save me. And then I knew it was safe for me to close my eyes and that's when I went unconscious.

"Later," The edges of his mouth curled up. "Back in your room—I'm not sure if you remember—but I pulled you forward and laid your head upon my chest and you slept there until I got up in the morning and put you in bed to make some tea."

Sakura smiled, "I remember falling asleep to your heartbeat. And waking up and being utterly terrified that it was all a dream or you had left again."

"But I didn't." Sasuke stated. He was a bit put off that she would think that.

She scooted forward and pulled him into an embrace. He put his arms around her as well and set his chin on her shoulder and breathed in. He could still smell the scent of the shampoo she had used earlier in the day.

Sasuke felt Sakura breathe heavily against him; trying to suppress her emotions.

"So many questions I had have been answered. I'm sorry I couldn't understand earlier." Her voice was slightly muffled by the high collar on Sasuke's shirt.

"It's alright. I should have known it would hurt you if I left." He squeezed her tightly. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded mutely against him.


	12. Parties for Two

Previously:

Previously:

She scooted forward and pulled him into an embrace. He put his arms around her as well and set his chin on her shoulder and breathed in. He could still smell the scent of the shampoo she had used earlier in the day.

Sasuke felt Sakura breathe heavily against him; trying to suppress her emotions.

"So many questions I had have been answered. I'm sorry I couldn't understand earlier." Her voice was slightly muffled by the high collar on Sasuke's shirt.

"It's alright. I should have known it would hurt you if I left." He squeezed her tightly. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded mutely against him.

Sakura cleaned feverishly as she raced against time. It was already the third week of May and Sakura's bridal shower was tomorrow. It was originally going to be a couple weeks earlier, but Daichi got the chicken pox and Ten Ten was on a mission up until yesterday.

She wondered how Sasuke was doing over at his house. He was supposed to be having his bachelor party tomorrow as well. Sakura smiled. She knew Sasuke wasn't as much of a clean freak as she was, but she hoped the house would be presentable for his party.

Sasuke went around the mansion picking up scattered laundry and tossing them into the basket under his arm. He was a guy and he lived alone, what did you expect? He washed the dishes and set them back in the cupboard above the wooden counter. Everyone was supposed to bring a dish to pass so he started on his own dish in advance. He brought out a large platter and started arranging some snack vegetables: carrot sticks, cauliflower, celery sticks, and broccoli. In the midst of the produce was a small cup if dip. Satisfied he put it in the fridge for tomorrow.

Sasuke wasn't much for parties because he was obviously an introvert. The only person the Uchiha invited was his best friend, Naruto, and he sure the dobe was going to bring a couple other people; whether they were invited or not.

Sakura flopped onto her bed as the ceiling churned above her. "Whew, I've been around the cleaning chemicals to long today." She though dizzily.

Sakura twisted her engagement ring out of habit and smiled tenderly. She thought about what her mother told her the day when Sakura announced to her mother she had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke at the Academy. "Opposites attract.' How true those words had been. If she had been someone else she would have thought the relationship wouldn't last long. But she wasn't a different person. She was Haruno Sakura, soon to be an Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned the next day as he opened the door. _Why did my guess have to be correct?_

"Oy, Sasuke," Naruto grinned. "I brought some friends along with me for the party."

Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji stood on before him.

_I thought Naruto was going to a couple people!_

Sasuke growled and stepped aside; reluctantly letting them in. Once they were all comfortable Sasuke pulled Naruto aside and asked, "Why did you bring all these people?"

"Sasuke, you know it's not a party with one person attending," replied Naruto matter-of-factly.

Naruto glanced around the main room and added, "Of course, it's not that exciting since half the guests here aren't really talkers." He squinted and put his arms behind his head. The Uchiha looked around while taking in who was all here. He noted the absence of a certain dark-haired man.

"Where is Sai?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and said, "He's on a mission otherwise he would be here."

"Aa." He couldn't say he was disappointed.

Sasuke walked over to the long-haired man who leaned against the wall. He went over and stood next to him; crossing his arms, "Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Why are you here?" It had been quite a while since Sasuke had last seen the Hyuugan branch.

"I simply attended for Naruto's sake because I knew he would pester me until I came anyways." His pearly eyes flicked over to Sasuke's and he said, "Is it not polite to attend another comrade's bachelor party?" He stared.

There was a prolonged silence.

"I had always resented you, but it been many years and both of us have change, have we not?" The corner of his mouth deepened.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback. He got the feeling Neji was making his peace and tried to form a friendship just now. Sasuke wasn't how to react so he replied, "Hn."

Shino watched silently as Shikamaru sat on the couch bent over the coffee table playing shougi against himself; he contemplated his move carefully before moving the wooden playing piece on the board. "Are you finished over there, Choji?"

Choji glanced up from his overflowing refreshments plate to Shikamaru. "Of course not, I just got started!

Sasuke knelt down at the table and leaned his head on his head clearly bored. He heard Kiba and Lee 'talking' off to his right standing in the hallway.

"…Gai-sensei is a most respectable role model of youthfulness!" The green clan man said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"Heh, yeah right! If you ask me he's a disturbing middle-aged man who twists the minds of the decent." Kiba said hotly.

"Do not speak of my sensei in such a rude manner!" Lee said defensively. "He is a man of good values!"

"Believe what you want." He smirked as Akamaru barked in agreement. "He's a creep and you can't make me think otherwise. Besides, he wears spandex."

"How dare you say such a thing? I too, wear the green suit!"

"I don't blame you, I blame you're sensei for that."

Sasuke moved his attention to Naruto who had just sat down next to him. "Any ideas on what we should do, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde grinned. Sasuke was getting so bored he was resorting to game ideas.

Sakura spun around and threw the kunai at the tree stump and as intended, it hit the heart of the rings. Bulls-eye! After the first one Sakura threw a second kunai which hit the handle of the first and it exploded into leaves that rained down to the ground; the second kunai remaining in the stump.

"Absolutely, beautiful," clapped Ino.

Sakura smiled and bowed dramatically, "Thank you, thank you!" Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Okay, you up next Hinata." Ino announced.

The pearly-eyed woman nodded and she made a clone of herself. The clone ran to the side and threw a kunai intentionally off target while the real Hinata threw her own at it redirecting the first thrown kunai; hitting the target just a bit off the center.

"Awesome, Hinata!" Ino cheered. "You ready Ten Ten?"

The brunette smirked, "You bet I am!" She put three kunai in between her toes on each foot and did a handstand. She concentrated on the now upside down target. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip and flicked her right ankle releasing one of the kunai. When she saw it hit the bulls-eye she released the others one-by-one until the first kunai was surrounded by its holster mates. Ten Ten straightened up and grinned broadly. _Yes, it worked! _

"Bravo!" Ino and the others cheered loudly and threw in a few playful whistles. "I wonder what Neji would think of this performance?" Ino tilted her head thoughtfully.

Ten Ten's eyes widened considerably and her face turned beet red. "Ah…" But no others words emitted from her mouth. The other women knew she had feelings for the Hyuuga Branch, but didn't talk to Neji about them since she was afraid to jeopardize their growing friendship. So long story short; she kept her feelings secret.

"Ino, it's your turn." Sakura said to her.

"O-oh no, I can't compete with any of you guys. Plus, I was hoping we could move onto the next activity."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"Trying on dresses for the wedding, of course!" Ino said gleefully.

Sasuke was standing next to Shino when he grumbled, "This is childish."

Shino was silent then replied, "Yes, it is."

The Uchiha glanced sideways at the insect user and caught sight of a small smile over the high collar of his button-up coat; his sunglasses glinted in the sun. They were forced into playing Capture the Flag by Naruto and were waiting with their backs turned to the other team's side of the playing ground. The sides separated by a spray painted line on the grass. On Sasuke's team was: Choji, Shino, and Lee. Naruto was on a team with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji.

When Sasuke heard the Naruto yell they were ready all shinobi spread out in search of the other team's red flag. The rules were simple; no genjutsu. No Taijutsu. No ninjutsu. All you did was run around trying to find the other team's flag without being caught and retrieve it back to your side of the line. If you were tagged you would be escorted to 'prison' and guarded. To be rescued one of your teammates need to get past the guard and tag you; escorting you back over the separation line. Whoever got the other team's flag and got back over their line without being caught would get a point.

"Ack!"

Sasuke quickly jumped behind the safety of brush and spotted the victim.

"Really, Choji," Shikamaru drawled. "You shouldn't eat when you're trying to run away."

Choji chuckled. "I was hungry."

"Come on." Shikamaru offered his hand to his best friend and helped him get up. Sasuke watched as Choji was led away to 'prison.' He was going to have to figure out a way to get him out.

"Oomph!" Naruto fell out of the tree nearest to the dark-haired man.

Sasuke bolted out from the cover of the brush. _That was too close. I shouldn't have let my guard down._

Naruto rubbed his rear. The fall was a hard one, but he was uninjured. He was _so _close to catching him! He watched the last Uchiha disappear among the foliage farther away.

Sasuke needed to get back to his side of the line and gather his remaining teammates.

"What do you think?" Ino twirled in the kimono for effect.

"It's very beautiful." Hinata said softly. "It's too bad Temari couldn't be here for this."

Ten Ten looked to the green-eyed woman, "Why isn't she here?"

"Temari is helping Gaara-sama and Kankuro-san with some political matters," informed Sakura.

Ino was still looking at herself in the full mirror when she suggested, "You know what? We should wear bridesmaid kimonos with flowers on them that match our eye color if we can find any."

"That's a great idea, Ino!" The petal-haired woman hugged the blonde.

"Well then, I better lose some more weight before the wedding. I hear that if you don't lose the baby fat when your young you'll never lose it." Ino looked down at her lumpish kimono and pinched her belly.

Ten Ten giggled.

"S-Sakura, what do you think of this fabric for your bridal dress?" Hinata pulled a bolt of fabric off a shelf.

Sakura put her fingers to her lips and gasped softly, "Oh, my."

"Alright Lee, you know what your supposed to do?"

"Yes! I will not fail or I shall punish myself by doing three hundred push-ups!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really didn't know why he gave into Naruto's idea of doing this. He was almost twenty years old and he was playing silly games like a village brat. It was his bachelor party anyways.

"You know what you need to do as well, right Shino?" asked Sasuke.

Shino nodded.

The remaining shinobi stole around the game boundaries until they split up and surround the 'prison' in hiding. Now it was Sasuke's turn. He saw Shikamaru on guard and took his chance by coming out of the cover of the forest and walked somewhat discreetly towards the pony tailed man.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Choji called; his mouth full of potato chips.

Shikamaru's head turned and he saw Sasuke, but made no move to catch him.

The Uchiha's brows knitted together. "Why don't you attack me?" He was _not _going to use the word 'tag.'

"Too troublesome." He said blandly.

Sasuke sighed angrily to himself. This wasn't in his plan. He should have known that Shikamaru would be too lazy to make any attempt at catching him. Of course, he never thought he would be playing Capture the Flag either. His team was in trouble now and all the timing would be off.

He saw a blur of green shoot towards Choji, and Lee stopped abruptly as Neji emerged from behind a tree and tagged his shoulder.

"Ah, Neji! I did not see you there." Lee said clearly surprised. Realizing he had been tagged he frowned and then his round eyes lit up with renewed determination. "I have failed my mission and will carry out my punishment." He got down and started his three hundred push-ups in 'prison.'

Moments later Sasuke saw Naruto escorting Shino to Choji and Lee. Sasuke ran a hand down his face. This was embarrassing. He was in plain sight of the others and his entire team was in captivity. Without and jutsus he felt weak. He guessed the others thought the same by the fact that they were losing in a game instead of a life or death battle.

He started running to the woods to think up a new plan when Akumaru leapt from behind a fallen long and pounced on Sasuke's back. When he fell his forehead hit a rounded stone the size of a softball then was half buried in the ground. He grunted in pain from the hit to his head and the stinging in his shoulder blades where Akumaru's claws had gone through his shirt.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came bounding over.

"Akumaru, get off of him!" Kiba ordered in a worried tone as he emerged from hiding. The large dog's ears went down and he walked off Sasuke and crouched guiltily by his master and friend.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" _Did he look alright?_ Sasuke thought annoyed.

The fox-faced man grabbed one of his arms and the Hyuuga grabbed the other. Sasuke didn't answer the question. He was too busy fighting to keep conscious which was proving difficult. He thought it was odd because he been in worse situations before and he was able to stay mostly conscious.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was beginning to sound distant to him. He couldn't fight it anymore. He closed his eyes and became unconscious.

At Sakura's apartment the young women sat in the living room and Kyoko and Tsunade stood in the kitchen.

"I never thought those two would ever get together, much less marry." Tsunade said.

"It's interesting isn't it? My Sakura has only had her heart set on that boy since she was eight years old. I felt so sorry for her when Sasuke left the village." Kyoko said her eyes distant as she remembered.

"I think what really made me think he wouldn't marry her was when he would find out she was barren. Sakura is the third person I've treated to be barren."

"It's sad. It is a majority of girls' dreams to have a baby and raise her family."

Tsunade nodded. She never got to have kids because Dan had died, but she wasn't much for kids besides her brother and a few other cases anyways. Too much trouble when she had work to do. She took a swig of sake.

The two older women walked into the living room where Sakura was opening bridal gifs.

Sakura was opening a gift bag and from the white tissue paper she pulled out a small tiara. She gasped. It had pearls ranging from the size of a pea to a marble. The smaller pearls graduating to the larger ones. It wasn't fancy it was more simply elegant; just how Sakura like it. She found a pair pearl earrings to match the tiara.

"Thank you so much, Hinata!" Sakura breathed as she embraced her. "Did you make this?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"That's great Hinata! It looks fantastic!" Ino complimented.

"Thank you." She murmured shyly.

Sakura grabbed the next present. It was a smaller box, probably around the size of a shoebox. She opened it carefully and held up it contents. "INO-PIG!" Sakura blushed angrily.

She held up a black bra with beautiful lacing and black beads sewn to it. Ino laughed hysterically.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Kyoko exclaimed sternly.

Tsunade laughed loudly with Ino as the other girls were dumbstruck.

With her face beet red Sakura said, "I don't believe I'll ever need to use this!" The pink-hair kunoichi stuffed it back in the box.

"Don't worry," Ino said through laughter. "The real gift is below the tissue paper."

Sakura's face still felt extremely warm when she dug through the remaining tissue paper. She pulled out a drawn picture of a stick man and woman kissing with some pressed flowers glued messily around them. It was framed by some straight branches the intertwined with each other at the corners. There were silver painted designs painted along the branches and it almost looked as if they were there when the tree grew.

"Daichi drew the picture, I made the frame, and Sai painted the frame. We all wanted to give you something," said the blonde woman.

"It's very nice. Does Daichi draw much like his father?"

"Oh, not too much. He likes to spend his time in my mother's flower shop helping her arrange them. I never would have expected him to be interested in the flower business. We'll see if he grows out of it or not."

"Here, Sakura." Ten Ten handed her parcel.

When she opened it she traced her finger along the scythe. It had an emerald colored ribbon wrapped around the handle and her initials engraved on the blade. "It's wonderful! Did you do this?" Sakura pointed to the engraving and ribbon.

"Yup, I'm happy at how well it turned out." Ten Ten grinned. "I'm glad you like it as well."

Sakura gave a groups hug to her friends. She felt embarrassed about receiving these gifts, but it was thoughtful of them.

Tsunade stepped forward, "I've got something for you as well, Sakura." The Hokage left the left the room and reentered with a large box. She hefted it onto an empty chair.

Sakura looked curiously at it and lifted the top off. She grinned and turned to her teacher.

"You're going to need the basic medical books for the Uchiha library and some jutsu scrolls just in case you need them. I doubt you have these in your present collection."

Sakura hugged her mentor. "Thank you so much, shishou."

She turned around, "Thank you for coming to my party, everyone."

"No problem!" Ino said cheerfully.

"What better way to celebrate the last year as a single woman than to party?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes." Hinata agreed.

Sakura looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to go down. She stifled a yawn.

"I better get back to Daichi. Sai is probably being driven out of his mind right now." Ino gave Sakura a crooked smile.

"We'll let you settle down for the night Sakura. You've had a big day," said Ten Ten.

Hinata nodded.

"Thank you." Sakura hugged each in turn.

Sasuke groaned when he heard Naruto shouting, "Sakura!"

The light hurt his eyes and his head throbbed painfully.

"Sakura, Sasuke's hurt!" Naruto yelled practically right next to the Uchiha's ear.

_Shut up, dobe! _

Sasuke vaguely became aware that Naruto and Neji were supporting him by draping his arms across their shoulders and taking him to Sakura's apartment. He heard a dish being hastily set on the wooden counter and hurried footsteps.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto, Neji, please take him to my room and set him on my bed." Sakura ordered. Even if his injuries weren't fatal she had to get moving.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked emerging from the kitchen as well.

"Mom, get some warm water and rags from the hall closet. I'm going to get some bandages."

Kyoko followed her daughter's orders immediately.

The two young men set Sasuke on her bed and he was able to stay slumped over himself.

"You can go now…thank you."

Neji nodded and left the room silently.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm with Sakura." Every word he spoke made his head feel like it was being hit with a huge mallet.

"Okay," said Naruto. Then he too left.

Sasuke's eyelids felt heavy and he could feel the blood from his head wound trickling down his cheek and neck. He attempted to wipe it away when he felt Sakura's gentle hand pull his own away from his face. She put a warm rag over the swelling bump.

"What did you do to yourself, Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly more to herself then to him.

"I…fell." He stated; pride hurt.

She removed the rag and performed hand signs. A soft green glowing charka enveloped her hands and Sakura held one over the wound. The bleeding ceased and the most of the swelling went down. The rest would have to heal by itself.

Sasuke felt impiety relief. His head no longer throbbed and he could think more clearly.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My shoulder blades." He felt them burning. When Sasuke thought about it the situation was very familiar. H had a feeling Sakura thought the same.

_Wow, it's like dejuvu…_Sakura blinked.

Sasuke pulled off his dark blue collared shirt and winced as the fabric crossed over the claw marks. Light pink crossed over Sakura's cheeks as she saw his exposed chest. This was the third time she'd seen him shirtless. The first was when he had returned to Konoha and the second was when they had gone to the hotel's pool three years ago. Sasuke was a pretty modest guy and he didn't like to swim unless it was necessary. Even then he wore a shirt while swimming. She scrunched her eyebrows together to concentrate on her job.

There were indeed puncture marks where Akumaru's claws had gotten him. She healed them until they were small scabs and then she knelt before Sasuke; folding her arms and resting them on his knees she gazed up at his onyx eyes.

"Do you feel anymore pain?" asked Sakura.

"My head just aches a bit, but otherwise I'm fine."

She knew he was thanking her. Sakura stood up and took his cheeks tenderly in her hands. He closed his eyes as she lightly kissed the small bump near his hairline.

"Better?"

Sasuke put his hands around Sakura's thin wrists to keep them in place on his cheeks.

"Hm." He hummed in contentment. He kept his eyes closed absorbing the moment. Sasuke hope this moment would last a long time.

There was silence.

"So how did you fall?" Sakura asked knowing full well that the Inuzuka dog would never attack a friend.

_There goes the moment. _Sasuke frowned.

"We were…playing Capture the Flag." He paused as he felt Sakura shake. The Uchiha looked at his fiancé as she held back giggles. "Akumaru came out and pushed me to the ground and I hit a rock." He mumbled annoyed.

Sakura took back a hand and put it to her mouth as giggles began to pour out from her mouth. Sasuke glared at her. As much as he loved Sakura he didn't want her to laugh at him.

"So you were playing a game and got hurt?" said Sakura between giggles.

"Naruto forced us to. You know how he is, and the party was getting nowhere!"

Sakura doubled over in a fit of laughter. The raven-haired man bit the inside of his cheek in irritation, but he was distantly amused at her.

_She's such a child. But I guess it's nice to see her laughing._

It was always nice to hear her musical laugh that seemed to brighten any mood.

"I'm really happy for you, Sasuke-kun!"

"What?"

"I'm happy you had fun today!"

Sasuke frowned to himself. Did he really have fun? _I guess so. _A small smile traced his lips.

Sakura bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. "You should get some rest. Doctors orders." Sakura thought a moment. "Actually, make that fiancé's orders!" She smiled at him playfully.

He stood up smirking. Then Sasuke held her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened then closed as she returned it fully.

When they parted she asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine. I can go back myself."

Part of Sakura wanted him to accept her invitation, but she let him go anyways.


	13. Sasuke's Birthday

**A/N**: Sorry about the long wait. And I want to thank you all for being so patient and xXdarkblossomXx for all her wonderful support for most of the story! THANK YOU!! I also had comments on the previous chapter but something got messed up and it kind of got wacked out...

I hope you enjoy this chapter and would love to read your comments and reviews.

Previously:

Sakura bent forward and kissed him on the forehead. "You should get some rest. Doctor's orders." Sakura thought a moment. "Actually, make that fiancé's orders!" She smiled at him playfully.

He stood up smirking. Then Sasuke held her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened then closed as she returned it fully.

When they parted she asked, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine. I can go back myself."

Part of Sakura wanted him to accept her invitation, but she let him go anyways.

Moments after he arrived at the Uchiha mansion he settled down on the couch. He leaned his head back against the top of the couch and closed his eyes; sighing deeply. He was pretty worn out for the day.

There was a knock at the door.

Sasuke reluctantly got up and recognized the charka signature. He slid the panel open. Kiba stood on before him with Akumaru at his side.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kiba said.

"Hn."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier."

_Can't he tell I want to sleep?_

"I just wanted to apologize." Kiba and Akumaru bowed their heads guiltily.

"I accept your apology. Now would you mind leaving now?" Sasuke said as politely as he could.

"Not at all!" The Inuzuka and canine left and Sasuke went back to lie down on the couch. He had had fun today no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Sometimes it felt good to be like a kid again.

Sakura peeked around the corner of a basket seller's stand she was at. The mid-July sun beat down on her back making the scarlet fabric on her back feel heavy and damp with perspiration. It was July nineteenth and Sasuke's twentieth birthday was only four days away.

She threw a small party for Sasuke last year, sadly it was against his will, and Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory.

**Flashback:**

"_Where are we going again?" _Sasuke asked irritably.

"_Suna. I think it would be nice to see how Gaara-sama and the others are doing. Plus, from what I know you haven't been to the Sand Village in a long time," _stated Sakura.

Sasuke grunted, annoyed. He wasn't the happy, smiley, 'let's go have a party' type of guy. Yes, Sakura had softened him up, but still. He never liked celebrating birthdays. In fact, he stopped celebrating his after Itachi killed the clan.

After arriving at Suna Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura put their things away in the house the petal-haired kunoichi had rented in advance. The house had soft curving walls made of warm red colored clay. The windows were covered with curtains made of reeds and a worn, but still in good condition, table was set under a window with a small vase of flowers setting in the middle.

"_Naruto, could you grill up some squid for supper?" _asked Sakura.

"_Sure. Where will you guys be at?"_

"_We'll just be sitting on the balcony enjoying the view."_

"_Okay."_

When Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were outside on the balcony overlooking the Sand Village the lavender-eyed woman asked quietly, _"Are you sure you want Naruto-kun cooking the squid? He's only made it twice." _

"_He should be fine. The worst thing he could do is burn down the house." _Sakura joked. _"Of course, that would be quite a feat seeing as how it is made of clay."_

Meanwhile in the kitchen Naruto was preparing the grill. 'Okay, I've got the lighter fluid and now I just need to light the match.' Once the match was lit he stepped forward to light the grill and did not see the pair of chopsticks that had fallen on the ground earlier. His stepped on the wooden utensils and fell backwards with both lit match and lighter fuel.

Sakura and the others snapped their heads back to kitchen when Naruto let out a yelp. They entered the kitchen and saw the fox-faced man desperately trying to put out the now on fire, reed curtains.

"_Naruto!" _yelled Sakura. The fire had now began to eat away at the corner of the table. Sparks from the curtains fell on the flower which were beginning to singe.

Sasuke quickly grabbed a bowel, conveniently located near the sink, and filled it with water. He dumped it on the flames which hissed and spat as the liquid dowsed them. Refilling the bowel Sasuke poured water over the table and Sakura crushed the flowers in the vase.

"_Oh, dear,"_ murmured Hinata in a sympathetic voice.

"_What the heck happened in here, Naruto-baka?" _Sakura put her hands on her hips waiting for the answer.

"_I tripped on some chopsticks."_

"_And you just happened to be holding both the match and fuel?"_

The Kyuubi vessel grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke's eyes were red with Sharingan in irritation. 'Of course, this never would have happened if Sakura hadn't planned this party.' He thought selfishly.

"_Hey, at least the squid's fine." _Naruto said holding up the specimen.

**End of Flashback.**

Sakura couldn't remember who was angrier that night. But this year would be different. Sakura was determined to make sure Sasuke's last marriage-less birthday was a great one. Even if that meant keeping a leash on Naruto!

Sakura wasn't going to risk being seen by Sasuke if he just _happened _to be in town. That was the reason she was hiding behind the vendor's stand.

"Here you go Sakura-niisan." A young boy around ten years of age handed her a paper bag of groceries.

"Oh, and here's your change too." He dropped the coins in her palm, but she returned them to his small hand.

"Thank you, Hiroshi, but I want you to keep it. You did a great job and I really appreciate it." She smiled warmly at him. Hiroshi blushed and murmured a 'thank you' and left.

Sakura came out of hiding and made her way back to her apartment. She carefully put away some still slightly orangish tomatoes in a bowel and set them on the countertop. The bowel making a soft clank as it hit the stone surface. She unpacked the rest of her things setting them in a precise area. She organized her cupboards; throwing out expired canned foods and stale crackers. She suddenly became aware of how quiet her living quarters were. At home her mother, Kyoko, would be poring over her collection of pressed flowers and talking to herself about which ones to use on a certain card or picture frame she would later sell. Her father, Katsurou, would be reading the newspaper for the second time that day.

Sakura sighed. She never used to her silent apartment. Of course, she also noticed that she spent most of her time away from the apartment. _It must be because I don't like the loneliness of this place. _She shrugged the feeling off and started washing the dishes. _Soon I won't need to worry about being alone. _Sakura smiled to herself.

* * *

The next morning Naruto stopped by.

"So what are you doing today, Sakura-chan?" The Kyuubi vessel asked while rooting around in her fridge.

"Not much. I have to work at the hospital in a few minutes so…Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the said ninja as his head shot up from the fridge; onigiri hanging from his mouth.

"You're eating my lunch! Out! Get out!"

Naruto ducked a flying slipper and made it to the door, but before leaving he said, "Yum, Sakura-chan! This is really good! Where did you buy the mango at? It's really sweet."

"OUT!"

Sakura ran a hand through her pink tresses. That man drove her crazy sometimes! She wondered where Hinata got so much patience.

At the hospital Sakura paid visits to the children staying in the children's ward and offered them comforting words and played with them until they were no longer allowed to. She had many healing sessions today and almost looked forward to it.

After her shift the skies were darkening and she decided that before she went home she would visit Tsunade at the Hokage Tower.

Sakura knocked three times on the wooden doors.

"Enter." A voice said from within.

"Hello, shishou," said Sakura upon entering the large office.

The Sannin smiled, "Sakura, it's good to see you. Is there something you need?"

"No, I just thought I would stop by and say 'hi'."

"Really, now?"

"Yup, I don't want you to get too lonely up here." Tsunade chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about that." She aligned some papers and relocated them on her desk. "So what do you really want?" Tsunade knew Sakura enough to know she wanted something. The gambling woman was more of a second mother or aunt to her than a Hokage.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't just come by with no reason."

Sakura relented and sighed in defeat. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

Tsunade smirked triumphantly. "That's my girl. Now what kind of favor?"

"Well," She began innocently. "I was hoping you would have a mission for Naruto while I spend Sasuke-kun's birthday with him?"

"Mm, I suppose I could assign him to something. If I recall correctly, the Uchiha's birthday was a bit disastrous last year."

"It wasn't 'disastrous'…it just didn't go as planned."

"Whatever you say, Sakura. I understand. I'll keep 'im busy."

"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou." She bowed respectfully and left the room.

Shizune walked in moments later and asked, "What did Sakura-san need?"

"Oh, nothing. We just need to find a mission for Naruto."

* * *

Two days later there was a knock at Sakura's door.

"Hang on!" The viridian-eyed woman turned the stove off and moved a pot of rice to a cold burner. When she opened the door she raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehe, hi, Sakura-chan."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some stuff for first aid?"

"What ever for?" said Sakura, pretending to be oblivious of his mission.

"I've been assigned an escort mission with Shino and Kiba by Gr-," Naruto paused. "By Tsunade-sama. I just wan to be prepared if anything goes wrong. Because trust me, whenever I go on an escort mission something horrible always seems to happen. I'm not sure why though." He crossed his arms and held them on the back of his head.

"Alright, wait here." The she went into the apartment and when she came back she held a cloth sack bulging with medical supplies.

"I've got: bandages, antibiotics, splints, rags and towels, some bottled water, a small teapot with teacups, some medicinal herbs in labeled jars, and a mortar and pestle." She finished listing the contents of the bag and snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah!" She disappeared again and when she reappeared she handed him a small handbook. "Here's a guide on how to use and prepare the herbs and how to use them for certain injuries. An over dosage of an herb can be dangerous."

She handed him the bag. "Need anything else?" She asked cheerfully.

Naruto nodded, wide-eyed. "No."

"You better get going then or you'll be late."

"Okay."

When the orange clad ninja turned to leave Sakura called, "Oh, and be safe Naruto! I know how reckless you can be and I don't want to deal with your life threatening wounds when you get back, got it?"

The blonde man turned and grinned at her, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll be back in one piece, believe it!" He gave her thumbs-up.

"You better!" She ordered after him.

Sakura closed the door and shot a fist into the air and screeched happily. "Yes, tonight will be perfect!" Then she thought a moment and Naruto's words came back to her… _"I'll be back in one piece, believe it!" _She frowned and reprimanded herself for not repeating herself to him. He had said that and it dawned on her that he may still came back with fatal wounds _but _still be in one piece. She mentally slapped herself.

* * *

Sasuke dodged the fist that came towards his face easily and aimed a kick at his opponents head. The man stopped the Uchiha's leg mid-air and kept it in a lock causing Sasuke to lose his balance. He twisted around and swept his leg around knocking it into the man's own legs and causing his opponent to fall to the ground.

"Very good, Sasuke!" Lee praised, panting.

Sasuke wiped sweat from his brow and hn-ed in reply. Both Lee and Sasuke had agreed not to use their abilities in this sparring session so Sasuke did not use his Sharingan and Lee did not remove his weights or use any of his taijutsu techniques.

Lately, Lee had been helping Sasuke to further improve his taijutsu by Sasuke's request.

"You are becoming very skilled at taijutsu. Next time I shall remove my weights and we will see how you do then."

"Hn. When should we meet for practice again?" He asked, his voice bare of emotion.

"I suppose we could go at it again on the twenty-fourth."

"Why not tomorrow?"

The bowel-cut haired man hot up and replied, "I have to deliver a package of herbs to Temari-san from Sakura-chan. Their medical ninjas are going to see about making some advanced medicine."

"Aa."

A messenger hawk circled down from the orange shaded sky and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven-haired shinobi removed the message, read it, and returned the bird.

"Is something the matter?" Lee asked, concerned.

"Tsunade-sama wants me to check out some suspicious activity down at the lake near my house."

"Oh. I'll see you later then."

Sasuke nodded and left in a 'poof' of smoke. He stalked around in some bushes and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he spotted something pink. She was lying motionless on the grass; her short hair spread around her head like a halo. A small basket set near her. Sasuke sensed her charka and felt nothing wrong with her. Confused, he emerged from hiding and strode towards her.

"Sakura?" He knelt next to her, a touch of concern leaked into his voice.

The kunoichi's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him. "Glad you could make it. Took you long enough."

"What?" he asked clearly confused. _Why is she out here? And what does she mean _'took you long enough'_? _He also noticed that nothing was suspicious. No one was around beside her and himself.

Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Sasuke towards her, "Surprise Sasuke-kun. Happy twentieth birthday." She whispered in his ear; her breath tickling it.

She let go of him a laid down on the grass again letting everything sink in. The setting sun reflected off the lake bathing Konoha in a warm light.

"There never was any suspicious activity around here was there?"

"Nope."

"And it was you who had Naruto sent away?"

"Yup."

Sasuke was silent.

"Are you surprised?"

He smirked, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you mean by that? I had planned it today so you wouldn't be suspicious of a surprise party on your actual birthday, tomorrow." Sakura said, pretending to be put off.

He pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. "Yes, I'm very surprised." He voice rumbled in her ear.

Sakura giggled, "This is just the beginning." She turned around and brought the basket in front of her. "I hope you haven't eaten dinner yet."

Sasuke felt his stomach growl at the mention of food. "No, I haven't."

"Good." She pulled out some plates and teacups and chopsticks.

"I made sukiyaki with all your favorite vegetables, onigiri with sweet plums, and some chamomile tea." She pulled a light blanket out from the bottom of the basket and set it on the grass.

They ate silently and gazed into each other's eyes for love can be the strongest without words. Once they finished eating Sakura packed up the dishes and any leftovers Sakura leaned on Sasuke and sighed contently. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, and I love you."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere along the escort mission…

"Ah! Somebody scare this boar away or something!" Naruto said scrambling up into the safety of a tree.

Akumaru barked and growled; threatening the wild boar. Angered, it leaped at the large canine charging him with its tusks. They heard a scream and the three shinobi looked around them.

"The lawyer!" Shino, Kiba, and Naruto came down from their trees.

"I thought we told you to keep the client safe, Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto smiled weakly, "He said he needed to relieve himself so I let him go."

They found the man they were escorting backed up to the edge of a cliff by another angry boar. The lawyer lost his footing and fell backwards off the edge.

"NO!" Kiba and Naruto cried out!

"No! I can't believe we killed our client!" Naruto wailed.

Shino and Kiba glared at him and then the bug user walked to the edge of the ravine. His shoulders shook slightly. Kiba joined him and after looking down he laughed. The 'cliff' turned out to be a three deep foot ditch where the lawyer sat befuddled and adjusting his over centered glasses.

Naruto came over and heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I thought you died!"

**A/N: **Haha. I love then ending scene!


	14. Short Chapters

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry my updates have been slower than usual. -- Well, in this chapter I actually used Sai. I haven't read enough of the manga to know a lot about his personality, but I do know he's got a foul mouth! I'm sorry, but I won't be using any of his usual dialog like in the manga!

I used this chapter to show you a bit of the lives in the side characters since this fan fiction mainly revolves arouns Sasuke and Sakura.

Once again, thank you all for being so patient! (Even though I know some authors don't update for months...I would know!)

Previously:

Meanwhile, somewhere along the escort mission…

"Ah! Somebody scare this boar away or something!" Naruto said scrambling up into the safety of a tree.

Akumaru barked and growled; threatening the wild boar. Angered, it leaped at the large canine charging him with its tusks. They heard a scream and the three shinobi looked around them.

"The lawyer!" Shino, Kiba, and Naruto came down from their trees.

"I thought we told you to keep the client safe, Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto smiled weakly, "He said he needed to relieve himself so I let him go."

They found the man they were escorting backed up to the edge of a cliff by another angry boar. The lawyer lost his footing and fell backwards off the edge.

"NO!" Kiba and Naruto cried out!

"No! I can't believe we killed our client!" Naruto wailed.

Shino and Kiba glared at him and then the bug user walked to the edge of the ravine. His shoulders shook slightly. Kiba joined him and after looking down he laughed. The 'cliff' turned out to be a three deep foot ditch where the lawyer sat befuddled and adjusting his over centered glasses.

Naruto came over and heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I thought you died!"

* * *

Ino grabbed a water bottle and wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

Sai came over to her holding their son's hand. "Impressive. You seem to be losing the weight you want." He smiled and Ino could tell it was one of his fake ones.

"Yup." She began doing some jumping-jacks. "And…stop smiling like…that."

"When will you come back to being my wife and Daichi's mother?" asked Sai.

"Once…I lose the…rest of this…weight." She replied through pants.

Sai frowned. It wasn't like he wasn't excited for her to lose some weight but, he missed his caring yet forceful wife.

The next day Ino pouted at the breakfast table poking at her grapefruit.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked, noting how she didn't devour her healthy breakfast like usual.

"Nothing!" She snapped. She popped a couple pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with a gulp of water.

"Then why are you playing with your food?"

"No reason, Sai!" She slammed down her glass and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Is Mommy mad?" Daichi asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"No. She's just being moody." He replied to his son. _Come to think of it, I think it's around that time of month. _The short-haired man thought casually.

When Ino exited the restroom she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sai.

"I'm going to the store." She said in an irritated tone. Sai could tell she was trying not to yell.

"I love you."

Ino paused by the door and looked back at him and replied softly, "I love you too."

* * *

Ten Ten threw a last kunai at a target and then gathered her things. She took a cloth out from her pocket and wiped her weapons clean so that they wouldn't get rusty and admired them in the sunshine.

"You're finished?" He stated it rather than asked it as a question.

The brunette placed the kunai back into her holster and snapped it shut. "Yup, Today I'm visiting my grandfather. What are you planning for the rest if the day, Neji?"

He didn't reply.

"I better get going. See you!" She began to leave the clearing then turned back to Neji and cocked her head to one side and asked, "You wanna come?"

"I'd be honored." His lips curved into a small smile.

"Okay, let's go!"

Ten Ten led the way and they walked for awhile until they reached her desired destination. She knelt down and whispered a short prayer and placed a kunai with someone's name engraved upon it on the base of the monument. "Hello, Grandfather Osamu."

"You did not tell me your grandfather was deceased." Neji said; his pale lavender-white eyes scanned the light colored gravestone.

"Yeah, he died seven years ago. I was only fourteen. Grandfather Osamu was the one who inspired me to be a weapon user and ninja. He was a blacksmith. Grandfather was the one who made most of my weapons." She paused to see if she was boring Neji. He nodded for her to continue. So she did. "He began training me with weapons when I was four and a half and continued to train me once I entered the Academy.

"When I became part of Gai-sensei's team I mainly trained with you and Lee. I got busy training with you guys and going on missions that I was only able to train with him about once a month. And…" Ten Ten trailed off a moment and stared at his grave then began again, her voice lower and thick with emotion, "And then he had a stroke. I remember sitting by his hospital bed crying and apologizing for not visiting him enough, but he just patted my hand and said, _"Ten Ten, this did not happen because of you. Stokes happen." _She licked her lips. "I kept on saying it was my fault and he said to me,_ "Did you not think I knew this would happen? You not coming around as often as you had? I went through it with your father and my father went through it with me. You have missions to carry out once you become a ninja to protect those in need. I knew from the time you entered the Academy I wouldn't see you as often, and I accepted it." _The brunette sighed heavily. "He took my hand and gave me that kunai. It belonged to the eldest son of his family for six generations, and since I have no brothers he gave it to me and made me promise to be a good ninja and to protect those I loved. And I did. After I promised him he smiled at me and nodded in approval, and then he closed his eyes and he was gone."

Ten Ten fingered the kunai on the gravestone willing to hear her grandfather's voice to reassure her. She resisted the urge to sniff loudly when she began feeling her nose run.

Neji knelt down beside her and bent his head in prayer. When he was finished he put his hand on his teammate's shoulder and stared seriously into her brown eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh, yeah! Definitely!" She found a tissue in her pocket and dabbed her nose.

"Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you could come." She grabbed the engraved kunai and got up and brushed off her knees. Neji followed suite.

Neji grabbed Ten Ten's hand and squeezed it lightly. "So am I."

Ten Ten could feel her cheeks get warm as she watched Neji walk back to his house.

* * *

Temari stared out the window in the Kazekage's Tower.

"What are doing?" Gaara asked, his robes swished as he walked over to her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. I was able to get my kimono for Sakura's wedding have you seen it?"

"No. You're talking about the Haruno girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I would get to know her as well as I do now." She leaned her arm on the windowsill. "You know she's getting wed to the Uchiha don't you?"

"I had my guesses." Gaara put simply. He had never liked the young Uchiha and still didn't really like him much.

"You still hate that guy don't you?"

Gaara's eyes shifted to her, "No. I just dislike him."

Temari smirked.

Out of the blue the wind user asked, "Do you ever think of marriage, Gaara?

The question seemed to catch the red-head off guard. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"No."

"Why not? You aren't bad looking." He looked at her skeptically.

"I'm saying this from an older sister's prospective." Temari said waving her hands in front of herself defensively.

He was silent for a long time until he said, "Because no one wants a monster." He said stonily.

"Gaara," she said softly. Temari then boldly said, "Shut up. You'll find someone who loves you for who you are; monster or not. Plus, who wouldn't want to marry a Kazekage?"

Gaara was silent for a moment. "I don't want to be married because of my position, Temari."

"Of course not." She agreed.

The room was silent again.

"Who do you love, Temari?" Gaara asked in his usual solemn tone.

"Wh-what?" His older sister stuttered.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Uh, well, I…don't know."

"Don't lie to me like that." His aqua-green eyes met her violet ones.

"You don't ask things like that. Those are personal things that can be embarrassing to talk about."

Gaara frowned. If she was going to ask him about marriage he a right to ask her about her own love life. "Do I know him?"

Temari's face reddened. "Yes, possibly."

Gaara closed his eyes and thought. When he opened them he said one word. "Nara."

Temari got up and left the room with a beet red face.

Gaara stood with a satisfied smile on his face. _So it's you, Nara Shikamaru._

* * *

"Naruto-kun, do you want to do something today?" Hinata asked softly.

"Sure, like what?"

"Well…do you want to go to the zoo?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah, Man, I just love animals. I don't think I've been to the zoo in forever!"

Hinata blushed. She wondered Naruto hadn't gone to the zoo in so long because it was a childish place. As if reading her mind Naruto said, "I've been so busy with missions and being married that I haven't had any time to go there. That's a great idea, Hinata."

At the zoo the young couple strolled along the paved path and came to a stop at the Black Panther's pen. There were two panther's visible; the larger a male and smaller a female. Naruto stared into the dark eyes of the male and then met the gaze of the green-eyed female. He squinted and observed them for a while. The male panther laid elegantly on a large stone and the female stood below him. She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder and he turned his head away, but continued to allow her nuzzle and groom him.

"You know what, Hinata?" The blonde asked after awhile. "It's almost scary how much these panthers remind me of Sasuke and Sakura."

Hinata looked at the again and replied, "You're right, Naruto-kun. They even resemble them."

"Yeah."

The next animal they saw was some monkeys. They swung around on the tree branches in their pen and nibbled on fruits given to them by the animal's caretaker. One of the monkeys swung upside down in front of Naruto. It squinted its eyes and tried to reach for the bars but lost its grip and fell on its head. It sat up dazed and confused.

Hinata giggled and said, "Naruto-kun, that monkey reminds me of you!"

The blonde man scratched the back of his head and then laughed loudly, "You're right!"

After seeing all the animals the Uzumakis bought some frozen treats. Hinata licked her mint ice cream cone slowly taking in the taste while her significant other took bites of his cherry frozen fruit pop. He licked the remaining juices off the wooden popsicle stick and his wife shuddered.

"What?"

"I don't know how you can lick the popsicle stick like that. It gives me the shivers."

"Really, now?" He bent in like he was going to kiss her, but instead took a bite from her ice cream.

"N-Naruto-kun!" The Kyuubi vessel laughed obnoxiously.

He licked mint ice cream off his lips and said, "That's really good!"

Hinata frowned lightly. She almost looked like a pouting child and Naruto pulled her into a kiss. "Mm, you taste god too, Hinata." He said, his voice slightly husky.

Hinata blushed profusely, "Thank you. " She squeaked.

* * *

Sai sighed. Ino was napping in their room so he took the opportunity to go around the house searching for all the hidden chocolate his wife just bought. He already had half a paper bag full. This had been going on since she started dieting. She would get her monthly cycle, go to the store, sneak pounds of chocolate in the house, and then hide it from everyone. Sai had to go around the house with Daichi and find the sweets so they could refund it all. She even used genjutsu to hide them in certain places.

"Daddy, I found the last piece!" Daichi said, proudly holding up a Hershey's bar.

"Shhh…you'll wake Mommy up." Sai put the chocolate in the bag and hid it in the shed momentarily. He would refund it when Ino fell asleep tonight.

"What's going on?" Ino asked groggily walking in the room.

"Nothing, how was your nap?"

"Good."

Sai took Daichi out of the room and they hid behind the corner of the kitchen. They saw Ino open the freezer and untie the twisty tie to the frozen peas. She reached in the bag and her face seemed to pale. Frantically, she looked under the fridge, in a dieter's cookbook, in the bread box, and under the table. "Where are they?" She hissed.

Sai walked back into the room wearing an innocent expression, "What are you looking for?"

"The chocolate, you idiot!" She stood bolt upright when she realized what she did.

"Oh, the chocolate? I threw it away."

Her face turned red in anger. "You…what?"

"You're on a diet, Ino. That means no chocolate." He said seriously.

"SAI! How dare you!" Curses spilled from her mouth and she swiped stuff off the counters. "I need that!"

"No you don't." Sai said coolly.

Ino slammed a kitchen knife into the counter. "Sai, please return the chocolate to me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." He walked up to her and slammed his lips against hers. She backed up against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck; his arms around her waist. He pulled his lips from hers and said, "That's as close to chocolate you're going to get young lady."

"Okay." Ino breathed.


	15. Their Big Day

**A/N: ** Hellooo everybody! I'm sure that many of you have gotten tired of waiting for me to update. And I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. I recently got over my writers block and became inspired for this chapter. I will be updating more regularly but I'm working one chapter at a time and I can't promise any dates. Thanks for being patient with me!

Previously:

Sai walked back into the room wearing an innocent expression, "What are you looking for?"

"The chocolate, you idiot!" She stood bolt upright when she realized what she did.

"Oh, the chocolate? I threw it away."

Her face turned red in anger. "You…what?"

"You're on a diet, Ino. That means no chocolate." He said seriously.

"SAI! How dare you!" Curses spilled from her mouth and she swiped stuff off the counters. "I need that!"

"No you don't." Sai said coolly.

Ino slammed a kitchen knife into the counter. "Sai, please return the chocolate to me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." He walked up to her and slammed his lips against hers. She backed up against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck; his arms around her waist. He pulled his lips from hers and said, "That's as close to chocolate you're going to get, young lady."

"Okay." Ino breathed.

* * *

As the months went by the air grew cooler and the green leaves turned orange, red, and yellow. They eventually fell of in a colorful rain of foliage and snow covered Konoha. The children made snow forts and had snowballs fights. Sakura had made snowmen daily with the children while Sasuke watched; unsure of how to act around children he observed Sakura's behavior.

The snow melted away and March came along. Gardeners planted their seedlings and Sakura's twenty-first birthday came and went. Spring bloomed and the air was thick with the scent of flowers. Summer began to peak and the seedlings had grown into young green plants.

The village bustled with activity as the preparations of the 'last Uchiha's' wedding neared.

"I'm so nervous! The wedding is tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed to Ino as they stood inside the bakery. They were admiring the cake that would be served at the wedding.

"Yeah," she replied faintly, her eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, don't cry, Ino! Nothing will change between us, I promise!" Sakura put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," A tear slid down her cheek. "But the reason I'm crying is because," She pointed to the sweets surrounding them. "It's because I can't eat even a crumb of cake until after the wedding!"

"Ino!" exclaimed Sakura, voice raised and a joking smile playing on her lips.

"Well it's true!" She ran her hands along her now slim body. "I will only allow myself one slice of cake at the wedding." Ino said making a note of it in her head.

* * *

The day of the wedding Sakura stood silently in one of the rooms of the Uchiha mansion as her mother clothed her in the wedding kimono. Not a sound was heard besides the rustling of fabric and the birds outdoors.

The wedding would be preformed in the garden which had been drastically changed by Sakura, Ino, and Kyoko. They had weeded for hours on end, watered, and trimmed bushes and flowers until their hands became raw. The algae had been scooped and cleaned out of the pond and the stone garden benches had been scrubbed until they were blindingly white.

The bride watched Kyoko wrap the yards of material around her thin body, tucking and tying where it was needed. When Kyoko was finished she stepped back and whispered softly, "Oh, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura's mother hadn't called her that since she was a small child and she turned to face the mirror. She gasped in surprise as she saw her reflection. There was no way on earth that woman in the mirror was her. Her kimono was flawlessly white with shaded green and flowers and silvery intricate designs frosted against the white material. The large bow around her waist was cherry blossom pink with tiny silver beads sewn across it. Her shoulder length hair was lifted off the back of her neck with white butterfly clips and her curled tresses fell loosely over them. Mingling with her pink locks were thin red ribbons the same length of her hair.

Kyoko stood behind her daughter and clasped a pearl choker around Sakura's pale throat and put matching studs on her earlobes. Sakura touched the stones at her neck with her fingertips as her mother gently placed the pearl tiara Hinata had made for her upon the crown of her head.

"This was my mother's on her wedding and was passed to me on my wedding day. Now it belongs to you."

The young Haruno sighed heavily repressing her tears. She didn't want to go out with a red puffy face. She didn't know why she was so emotional today. She's just getting married, for crying out loud! She dabbed her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief and hugged her mother.

* * *

Out in the hallway Sakura met up with some of her bridesmaids, and her junior bridesmaid.

"Oh, Sakura, you look so pretty!" Hiyo said clasping her hands together.

"Thank you." Sakura said, as light pink spread across her cheeks.

Ino and Ten Ten also complimented her.

"You look nice with you hair down, Ten Ten." Sakura smiled.

She was right. The brunette looked beautiful with her hair curled into long ringlets with the sides pulled back into a clip. "Well, you know. It's just something different." Ten Ten blushed..

"Yeah, just wait until Neji gets a look at you." Ino winked.

"Hey, hey, Ino," Sakura butted in. "Don't make fun of her."

"Well you're the one who's making them go down the isle together."

Sakura smiled mischievously, "I know."

"Well, well," a voice said from behind the green-eyes kunoichi. "Looks like you were actually able to fit into your outfit, Ino."

Ino brushed past Sakura and pointed her index finger accusingly at the speaker, "Temari!"

"In the flesh," the said ninja replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"How dare you say something so insulting? I worked hard to get this form." Ino breathed loudly through her nose to control her temper. She turned her head away and asked, "When did you get here anyways?"

"Just a little while ago. Hinata brought me to the dressing room so I could get changed."

Hinata showed up shortly after changing into her own bridesmaid kimono. All of the bridesmaids looked beautiful in their kimonos. The fabric matched the eye color of the wearer; Temari's violet, Ten Ten's amber, Ino's aquamarine, Hinata's pale lavender, and Hiyo's junior bridesmaid kimono, dark blue. All the outfits had the same white flowered pattern and their bow the same color as the kimono.

Kyoko jogged as quickly as she could in own her pastel yellow kimono and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura, you need to get going. We're almost ready!"

* * *

Sasuke smoothed the wrinkles out of his dark blue kimono for what seemed the umpteenth time already as he stood on the veranda. _I must be going crazy to get nervous like this! I wasn't even this nervous with Orochimaru._

His palms felt cold and clammy and his breathing was uneven. Even the Uchiha crest on his back gave him no comfort. He was anxious to see Sakura, he was thinking how embarrassing it would be to kiss her in front of everyone and he didn't want to look like a fool. An Uchiha kept a cool head and so far Sasuke wasn't doing too well with that. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Calmness. Peace of mind. Tranqui-

A hand landed roughly on his shoulder tearing him away from his reverie. "Hey, Sasuke! How're ya doin'? Are you nervous?" Naruto said. "Man, you don't know how nervous I was when I was getting married to Hinata. I almost wet my pants!"

Sasuke growled. This knucklehead was not helping the situation at all! He felt knots forming in his stomach. "Tch, can you just shut up?" Sasuke couldn't help but wish his mother and father was alive to help him get through this. Mikoto would probably tell him _"You're going to be fine, Sasuke-kun." _She would smile lovingly at him and add, _"She's a very kind girl. I'm so proud of you right now!" _Sasuke thought of his father, Fugaku. He would probably just stand next to Mikoto and stare at him seriously then nod; a small trace of a smile on his lips.

"Oi? Sasuke, are you in there?" Naruto waved a hand in front of his face. "You had better get over to the arch. You're gonna get married soon!" Before Sasuke could reply the fox-faced man disappeared.

* * *

Sakura slipped on her traditional wooden sandals and Hiyo handed her the bouquet of soft pink roses and daisies. Sakura and her bridesmaids got in order with the groomsmen and she noticed the light pick faces of Ten Ten and Temari as they had their arms linked with Neji and Shikamaru.

_It's almost time to start. _Sakura's heart felt so full of emotion she felt it would burst if she held out much longer. Her mind was a whirlwind as images from the past whirred through her mind. Her first time seeing Sasuke as a child, the excitement that filled her when she found out he was assigned to her team, his astonishing entrance to Konoha after five years of betrayal, their first kiss the morning after he woke up, and his proposal in the park.

* * *

Sasuke stood under the ivied arch in the Uchiha garden and stared at the faces in the crowd. It was a small wedding so there weren't toomany people there. On one side of the isle were the family members of the bride, Katsurou and Kiyoko, and family members of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Mamiko, Hiyo's mother, looked thrilled to be here. Sasuke guessed this was the first time her daughter had ever been in a wedding. On the other side of the isle were friends and senseis. Tsunade was also there.

Sasuke swallowed hard as a harp and flute began to play. He knew what was coming; what was going to happen.

* * *

Sakura gripped her bouquet as the music began to play. She watched Ino and Sai go arm in arm down the isle followed by: Ten Ten and Neji, Temari and Shikamaru, and Hinata and Naruto. The tune of the music changed giving the pink-haired bride her queue to make her way to the alter. At once everyone but Sasuke disappeared. She saw only him as she made her way towards her husband-to-be. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite used to wearing the wooden sandals and when her ankle slipped and she found herself sitting bewildered in the middle of the isle. Getting over the initial shock she reprimanded herself. _Stupid sandals! What kind of ninja am I falling like that?_

She didn't take notice of the audiences' stunned silence until she felt strong yet gentle arms lifting her up by the wrists.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on," mumbled the raven-haired groom, looking ahead.

Holding her hand in his, he led Sakura to the alter where they would finally be united as one. Sakura smiled as Sasuke as he glared at the ground embarrassed. The priest began speaking and Sakura stared into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes as the words of marriage flowed to her ears; her heart swelling with overflowing happiness.

Sasuke stared intensely back into Sakura's loving eyes. He knew he shouldn't deserve her love after all the trouble and pain he put her through, but at this moment he didn't really care. All he needed was her. He was unaware of himself putting the wedding band on Sakura's left ring finger and of her putting it on his. He barely caught the words, "you may kiss the bride," as he snapped out of his trace and slowly closed the gap between him and Sakura. It was a short sweet kiss that neither was going to forget.

The audience applauded and a few even whistled as they threw rice at the couple running down the isle together laughing gaily as children.

At the reception Sasuke and Sakura cut the wedding cake together and gently served two slices of cake for themselves. Sakura took a bite of her slice then looked mischievously at Sasuke. She prepared to take another bite when she thrust her piece on its paper plate at Sasuke's face. Sakura placed a hand over her lips as she choked back her giggles as the plate slid down his face. Several other chuckles erupted in the background. Once Sasuke opened his eyes they were bright red; his Sharingan activated.

"Oops," squeaked Sakura. _I made him angry._

Sasuke's lips twitched and Sakura evaded his flying slice of cake, "O_ops_, is right."

She stood up with her mouth agape. She recovered quickly and grabbed a handful of cake she threw it at Sasuke, but it failed to hit him as she vaulted into a nearby tree. The bride grabbed two more fistfuls of cake, jumping to another limb.

"Sakura, dear," her mother pleaded. "Would you please come down? You'll ruin your kimono." But her words went unheeded. Most often Sakura would be worried about keeping the dress in perfect condition, but today she just wanted to have some fun. And she was sure it would be good as new after a good wash.

Once the couple got in a few more throws Sakura raised her hands in the air and surrendered. "Alright, Sasuke-kun, you win."

He landed silently next to her, his face inches from hers, "That's what I thought." He discreetly licked a bit of frosting off Sakura's chin. She shuddered inwardly. Her face flamed in embarrassment.

"Okay lovebirds, settle down." Ino said as she approached; Daichi in hand. "There are children around. More importantly my child!"

Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Come Sakura, you mom says to get you cleaned up to see off the guests."

The bride reluctantly followed her best friend into the house where both Daichi and Ino removed chunks of cake and frosting from her face. Sasuke too, went about cleaning off his face to appear a little more presentable. Once cleaned up the couple saw off their guests.

"Thank you for having us in your wedding." Tenten said as she left early with Neji to train for their upcoming mission.

"Yeah, it was so much fun!" Hiyo quipped. "I can't wait until my wedding," breathed the junior bridesmaid.

Sakura laughed at her

"You were so wonderful, Sakura. I hope you will visit us soon," said Hinata.

"Man, you guys look great together." Naruto smiled. "Well at least one of you does more than the other." He murmured. Sasuke glared at him.

The rest of the teams and team members helped clean up the garden and reception area taking down decorations and sweeping the sidewalks of rice and dropped food as best they could. Tsunade had left early to return to the Hokage Tower with Shizune. Both bride and groom were in desperate need to bathe and Ino stayed Sakura helping her with her bath.

* * *

In room next to the restroom was the tub room where Sakura sat in the large wooden bath full of frothy white soap bubbles while rubbing her arms down with a rag and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino as she thoroughly scrubbed Sakura's short pink locks of cake bits and remaining frosting.

"Nothing. It's just been a long and wonderful day," replied Sakura.

"Uh, uh. Don't play that stupid game with me, Sakura." Ino said. "Tell me what's really going on in your head. You shouldn't have to feel down on your wedding night." She pressed.

Sometimes Ino really got on Sakura's nerves. Especially when she pried into other people's business. This was one of those times. "Really, Ino, I'm fine so let it be."

"Sakura." Ino said her name sternly.

The pink-haired kunoichi rolled her eyes knowing she herself would have to give in to escape the endless prodding of Yamanaka Ino. "It's just a foolish wish."

"A-and?" Ino drew out the 'a' expecting her answer.

Sakura was silent and the air suddenly felt heavier to the two women. Ino continued scrubbing Sakura's scalp patiently waiting for the answer for once.

"I just want to have my own baby." She said in a voice that ghosted a whisper.

The hands stopped moving on her scalp and Sakura smiled bitterly to herself. She and Ino both knew that was a wish that wouldn't be possible to grant.

Ino left for home as Sakura dried off and put on some comfortable sweatpants and a white t-shirt on. She walked down the long hall and paused when she saw Sasuke leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders whispering in her ear, "Welcome home, Sakura."


End file.
